The Blue Spider Lantern
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: After the death of a Blue lantern, his ring seeks out his successor and it goes to earth, The only thing Is the one who receives the ring Is also one of New York's heroes. And that happens to be...Peter Parker also known as the Ultimate Spider Man.
1. Blue Downfall

**Unknown Space**

In a distant starfield in an unknown sector there's a unknown blue glowing figure flying fiercely away from something. is revealed to be a member of the ever growing Blue Lantern Corps, his appearance was bird like and his uniform was standard like the other Blue Lanterns. he was battered and bruised and his ring was blinking, presumably losing power.

"Ring...how much power do I have left?"

"Ring Status: Sixty-Two Percent"

"Oh great" he said sarcastically. he looked behind to see if "they" were still following him. "Ring, where's the nearest planet to land on?"

"Scanning...A Planet Is Nearby In Your Sector. Planet Name: Desara, Proceed With Caution Lantern Jikar, This World Has Been Desolated With War, It Is A World That "They" Could Kill You Easily"

"I need to power up this ring, if I am going to perish...I'm going to power the ring before it goes and find another" The Lantern then flew off to his destination. What he didn't that three followers were behind him.

"Let's kill him now!" declared one of them, before receiving a punch across the space by one of the other people.

"Not yet you imbecile! like predators we play with our prey before making the final move, and that's how we'll approach this, have a problem with that?"

He turned his head away in silence, "Good, then let us catch our prey" the three flew off to follow the Blue Lantern

 **Planet Desara**

The Lantern landed in one of the planets ruined cites, he looked around and saw cites in destruction, skeletons on the ground holding weapons and the sky color being a dark blood red. As he walked though the streets he felt saddened that war could lead to the destruction of an entire civilization, he flew into one of the buildings to take a breather and regain his strength and heal his wounds. He entered and saw this was house intended for a family.

He sighed sadly at this "War...both sides at war trying to make their belief the right one, do they never think of the lives the destroy?"

He sat down on a rock, looking over the cites though a giant gape in the wall, he looked down and looked at his lantern battery, he looked at it and decide to charge it, possibly for the last time. he held the battery and place his ring inside the battery, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and spoke the oath of the Blue Lantern Corp for one last time.

"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost...in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope...burns bright"

His ring glowed brighter than before, he then used his ring to heal himself, but he couldn't use it all because he knew that he would still have to fight, he got up and flew out of the building."Ring, when will they be here?"

"Threat will be approaching your coordinates in 5.2 seconds"

Jikar's eyes widened, he looked around for the threat, he then heard the sound of a piercing scream, he turned saw that three flying figure was flying towards him. He then flew faster then before, but they were catching up too him, he flew though building to building and even blasting them down, hoping to slow down them. He turned his head and saw the building he shot had gone down and he didn't see the threat. He then sighed in relief

"That was a close..."

He was then blasted in the back fiercely, being shot down into the streets. He could barley move after that blast, he tried to get up but he was too badly hurt to get up, he manged to turn his head to see the people who attacked him.

These attackers were revealed to members of the Red Lantern Corps. One member was Haggor, a six eyed alien, Rachet, a brain like alien and their leader Skorch, a blue female alien. she walked up to Jikar, she grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground. "think you could get away from us you blue slime!" she spat at him.

"W...w...wh...why...are you...doing...this? the Red Lanterns have a treaty..."

She then slammed her foot onto the lanterns face, shutting him up. "NOT ALL RED LANTERNS AGREE WITH THE TREATY! THE ONES WHO DO ARE WEEK! AND NOT WORTH TO BE RED LANTERN! YOU MAY NOT BE A GREEN LANTERN, BUT THE BLUE LANTERN STOPPED THE INVASION AND WAS ONE OF THE REASONS FOR IMPRISONING OUR GREAT LEADER!

She held him up by his throat, she then created red dagger construct and placed it near the throat. "Any last words you worthless piece off..."

"Wait! why do you get to kill the lantern!" shouted Haggor

"Because" she then throwed Jikar against a wall. "I orchestrated the plan and lured the lantern here. AND I AM LEADING THIS MISSION! AND IF YOU GO OUT OF LINE I WILL DISMEMBER YOU IN TWO! AND IF YOU TRY AND..." she was interrupted by her being blasted by Jikar.

"I do not wish to fight, but I will defend myself if I have too"

Haggor snarled, he then leaped up in the air and lunged at Jikar. Jikar dodged him, Haggor then started blasting at Jikar, Jikar then created a blue force field around himself, Haggor then jumped onto the force field, he created a red sword and started pierce the force field, Rachet was blasting the force field to weaken it. Jikar create a light hammer to strike at Haggor, then created a light bow and arrow and started shooting at Rachet, Skorch eventually got up and started to fly at Jikar, Jikar notices and quickly knocked out Rachet and flew off into the sky. She chased after him and started to blast at him, he manged to get hit once and landed on a skyscraper, she landed on the building.

"WHY! Why bother fighting, why won't you die!"

Jikar got up and stood his ground."I have hope, you can never break my spirit, not as long there's hope in the universe" He then created a light bo staff. Skorch then created demonic sword. They ran at each other and started clashing with each other, Skorch was angered and enraged while Jikar was calm and peaceful, she attempted to slice off his head, but he dodge it and striked her in the stomach, she got back up and started to slash fiercely but no avail, they both outmatched each other, she was about to stab him in the chest, she flew towards him, but Jikar was standing still, as she was about to kill, Jikar leaped up and blast her with healing force. she struggled to get up as Jikars cleansing was taking her red power. Jikar looked at her and assured her.

"Please, be calm you'll have no hate any more. You'll a peaceful life, you will have happiness, you will have peace, you will have...ARGH"

Jikar was then stabbed though the chest by red light dagger created by Haggor, Jkar then collapsed on the ground. Rachet came by scorch's side and started firing at her with rage plasma, she then got up and the healing had left her body, she looked over the dying Jikar. "Is this what you "hoped" for? are you hapy that the thing you fight for is the thing that ends your pitiful existence?!"

Jikar just smiled "I am, knowing that there will always be hope in the universe. And as long there's hope in the universe...all...will be well" Jikar said with his last dying breath. His ring flew off his finger to find a new host. Haggor tired to go after the ring, but was stopped by Skorch. "What are you doing! let's go after the ring and destroy it!"

"No, let the ring find another, because when it does we will kill the next one and the one after that, showing that there is no hope and that the Red Lantern are the vengace they deserve" The three lanterns then flew off to their next destination.

The blue ring flew off to find another host. It manged to headed into guardian space and the nearest planet it was going was...Earth.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of my story, please leave a review and tell me your opinions, See You Around!**


	2. Enter Spider Man

_**The Story's Shadow: Thank You for your insight**_

 _ **Man285: Thank You**_

 ** _Ben 10: I appreciate your enthusiasm to see what will happen in my story and you will find out what happens soon._**

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

The city is ever restless, people all over the city are running all over to get to their jobs. The Daily Bugle was broadcasting its daily messages, even though it was mostly slander about Spider-Man. The S.H.E.I.L.D Tricarrier was hovering in the sky seeming invisible to the public eye.

There was a cop car that were on patrol, the policemen inside of the car were talking about New York's Webslinger. "Com'on Frank you got to admit that he is half the reason the city's in danger, he causes damage to the city and it cost a lot to pay over, he works outside of the law, and he's makes most of the villains. "

His partner was just drinking his coffee and said "You've been reading too much into Jameson messages, Spider Man helps people, not put them in danger. Besides even if he does make a problem, Spidey always fixes it in the end, plus he doesn't need to work with police he has Shield and he has improved since he went there" His partner however wasn't connived.

Their radio went off "All units, we have a bank robbery down at Grand Avenue. The suspects there are Fred Meyers, Herman Schultz, Mark Raxton, Frances Louise Barrison and one unknown suspect wearing what looks like a pumpkin on his head they've sealed themselves inside and are holding hostages" The first officer answered the call "This is Officer Wesley, were heading there now"

 _ **A few minutes**_ ** _earlier_**

standing on top of an edge of a building was the web slinging Spider Man who was sitting next to the gargoyle, who he named Bruce.

 **(Oh, hey guys. It's just your ever loving webslinger taking a day off. If your wondering why is because my friends at the S.H.I.E.L.D academy suggested I take some time off. Well...I say suggested, what I mean is that my friends wanted me to get out and enjoy myself. So I thought I just sit down next to Bruce here and take in the view...And if i try and go back to the academy White Tiger would threaten to tear me up and...well this story doesn't have a m rating so I can't go into detail. Still it's nice to take some time to myself, without Fury's cameras on me. But not only that but I haven't got a day off in a long while so I'm enjoying it while I can)**

Spider Man then felt a grumble in his stomach. He looked around for something to ea. He then saw a hot dog vendor, he web bungie down and grabbed and grabbed a hotdog and left some money there while the vendor was faced backwards and when he turned back, he was left confused and wondered how that money appeared.

Spider Man then lifted his mask to his nose and was prepared to eat it. He turned his head left and right to see if anything was going on. "Usually when I try and eat something I instantly get interrupted by a super villain or an intergalactic threat that could very well destroy the earth. Well not this time, this time I'm eating this damn thing" He thought to himself. He then took a bite out of the hot dog. "Alright! I can finely eat in peace" He was then going to take a second bite until he saw police cars driving fastly by buildings. Spidey groaned at this.

 **(God damn It)**

Spider Man got up and webbed the hot dog into a small web cocoon and webbed it onto the side of the building. "I'll be back" He then jumped off the building and started following the police.

 _ **New York Bank**_

The police car drove off to head for the bank. It drove fastly past other cars. After a while they where there at the bank, there were other police cars there as well. The two officers got out of their car and went to the nearest police sergeant. "Hey boss what's happening?"

"Well if you two got here in time you would know. There's currently a robbery but we got all exist covered, but seeing as their all super powered criminals they might just ram straight though us to get out of here"

The captain was was waiting for S.W.A.T to arrive and give them a extra hand. But he knew that there would be another person that could help them out with this.

 _ **Inside The Bank**_

the super powered criminals are collecting the money and gold from the vault, Shocker was helping Shriek collect the gold from the vault, while Molten Man was melting all the covers the police could get in though. Boomerang kept and eye on the hostages pointing his boomerangs at them if they moved. The man known as the Jack O' Lantern just stood in the middle of the room, talking to someone with a communication device.

"And your sure this will draw out the arachnid?" Asked an unknown person on their other side of the device.

"We holding one of the biggest banks in New York hostage. I'm very sure you'll get what you want as long you pay us of our cooperation"

"You will as long your able to bring him to him alive...If you can"

"Don't you worry, you just stay there in your little hiding hole, while the big boys take care of this" he said after shutting off the communicator.

Shocker and Shriek was having trouble lifting the gold bars. Shocker shouted over to Boomerang "Hey Boomer, come over here and help us load this up!" Boomerang didn't move from his spot and replied " Oh please, that's not even hard to carry, besides I already have something else better to do"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you sitting there on your ass is really important"

"I have to guard these guys so we have leverage for the cops and we need them to lure out the bug"

"Well then ask pumpkin head" Boomerang then gave up trying to argue and went over to Jack.

"Hey uh...Jack could you give us a hand with this, the loot ain't gonna haul it self" Jack just looked at him coldly, Boomerang just shivered nervously.

"Do you need to be reminded of why were here Mr Meyers?" O'Lantern said in a cold and somewhat demonic voice. Boomerang was a bit nervous too speak

"Well...were here to cause a distraction so we could lure out the bug biter"

"Exactly why our paying customer wanted us to do, stealing everything here is a bonus, Go help the others Meyers, and if any of the police decide to come in, kill them. That'l draw out the spider and then we'll get him"

"Okay" Boomerang said, he moved back to his spot until Jack stopped him grabbing his shoulder.

Boomerang then went back to help the others while Jack'O Lantern stood in the middle of the room waiting for the Web-Slinger

Outside of the bank there police were devising a strategy to get inside and apprehend the criminals. farther away from them was Spider Man on the ledge of building in front of the bank.

 **(Well this I haven't seen for a while, I mean I've been caught up with intergalactic threats and mad scientists. It's rare of me to actually stop a bank robbery from a few criminals. I'm gonna make the best of it)**

He then used his communicator to contact his team. but it was on the fritz and couldn't get it to work. "Hmm...weird this thing never goes out" He then took another look at the bank and thought "I can still do this without backup, besides this will be a piece of cake" Spider Man then leaped from the ledge and started to websling on top of the bank. He silently climbed inside the vents on the back of the building without alerting anyone to alert his position.

He crawled inside the vents having stealth on his side, he looked outside the vents and saw molten man melting the doors. He silently jumped out of the vents and walked to Molten Man's side

"Hey what are you doing?" Spidey asked jokingly

"I'm melting all the entrances and exits so Spider Man won't go coming in and...WHAT THE" Molten Man then jumped up away from him and noticed who he was "Spider Man!"

That's me! do you want an autograph? who am I making it out to bobby, Joey or little Greg?" Spider Man mocked him. Molten Man then got angered and started to fire lava at him, Spider Man easily doge this leaping all over the room. Spider Man then started to fire web shots at him, put they had no effect has they burned up as they went anywhere near him. Spider Man then attempt to hit him, but when he tried to punched him in the face Molten Man grabbed his hand fiercely. Molten Man laughed at his attempts to fight him. "you think your puny little webs can harm me"

Maybe not, but you didn't count on the sprinklers didn't ya?" Molten Man was confused on what he just said. What sprinklers?" Spidey then pointed up and he saw them. "I know their not working now, but a little shock can give it a chance" He then fired two web grapples at them and active his electro webs. The sprinklers then became active. Molten Man started to winced in pain. "Damn it that stings!"

"Don't worry I have something for that" Molten Man looked up and saw Spider Man leaped him in the air and kicked him in the face. Molten Man was then unconscious. "Me kicking you in the face, now you have something to distract you from the other pain" He started to web him to side of the wall. "Stick around, he he" Spider Man joked.

In the other room, Shocker and Shriek were nearly done loading up the money and gold, Boomerang however was curious about something. "Hey, have guys noticed that there's been less of a burning sound?"

"Shocker and Shriek noticed this, but they discard it and said" He probably lost his breath or something... besides, all the entrances and exits are melted down no one can get in"

Spider Man then proceed the next room. He then saw Jack 'O Lantern faced backwards in front of him, Spider Man quickly web zipped to the celing. He then noticed to the other side of the room Boomerang was standing near the hostages "How I'm I going stop them without putting the hostages in danger?" Spider Man thought, He then came up with an idea. He quietly wall crawled across the room without gaining the notice of the villains. Jack then looked behind him to see if anything was their, he then left to go find Shriek and Shocker.

He managed to find a terminal for the lights, he jumped down and quickly rerouted some wires.

Jack then came back with the two criminals. "So boss what should we do while were waiting for the wall-crawler? how about he off one of these stooges" Boomerang said while holding one of his boomerangs to one of the hostages neck.

"No, not yet we need to be patient and wait for him to come to us" Boomerang then got annoyed at this "Oh, come on boss let's just off and then he'll notice besides we don't know if he'll even..."

He was interrupted as the lights suddenly went off. "Well our guest as arrived. Pleasure you could make Spider Man, I was hoping you would come, I mean after that whole incident with those giant aliens, I would think that you would forget about crooks like us, besides none of those other heroes in tights don't have the same style as you" Jack said grimley

Spider Man moved quickly around the room, he then noticed that none of them were near the hostages he quickly grabbed them and put them in the other room. He webbed the doors so the villains wouldn't get them. This didn't go unnoticed by them, they saw that the hostages were gone and the door was webbed.

"Well, I'm glad THAT I'm your favourite hero. I mean there are a lot of heroes but you find me the best out of all of them, you can tell all your friends when I send you to jail after this Jacky boy, you know public opinion isn't really in my favour but I'm glad that even my villains find me interesting"

Shocker, Shriek and Boomerang were on their guard but they were panicked as well as angered. Jack however was calm as ever, he knew that Spider Man would arrive in a matter of time, It just takes patience. Shocker then quickly noticed that on one side of the wall was a quick movement. "FOUND HIM!" he started to fire at the walls hoping to kill the spider. Shriek started to scream and boomerang began to fire his boomerangs.

Spider Man managed to doge all of their attacks , except for one of the boomerangs that managed to make a small cut on his arm. He then activated his night vision in his mask, he quiet went behind Shocker, he tapped him on the shoulder. Shocker turned around and saw him, he was about to fire at him, but Spider Man then fired webs at his gauntlets. They went off causing him to be flung across to the side of the room. Shriek then started screaming at him while Boomerang activated his jet boots and started to brawl with Spider Man. Jack still stood standing in the middle of the room, seeing if his reaming collages can handle him.

Shriek was finding it difficult to hit Spider Man as he and Boomerang were fighting in mid-air. "Boomerang get out of the way, I need a clear shot of him and I don't need your big head in the way!" He ignored her and continued fighting with Spider Man, managing to get a few hits on him. She eventually got annoyed and started to use her screaming power on Spider Man, not caring if Boomerang was in the way. Spider Man saw the sonic blast, he leaped over boomerang and instead Spider Man, Boomerang got stunned "YOU DID THAT ON POURPOSE!" Boomerang screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and angered at the same time.

"You wouldn't move you idiot! if you started to listen instead of..."

Spider Man just watched as the duo argued with each other. "These guys aren't the brightest light bulbs in the lamp are they?" Spider Man jokingly asked. "Maybe, but they make good fodder" Jack replied coldly.

Spider Man then interrupted the two "Um, are you two forgetting who your fighting, are you really so forgetful that you have to fight yourselves?"

The two stopped arguing started to contuine their fight with Spider Man. They continued to fire projectiles at him. they didn't even come close to hitting him, he made a few jokes along the way."Ya 'know these Screamerangs aren't very affective even with you two numbskulls, Have you ever tried different carrier options. Sherik, how about you go into yodelling while Boomerangs becomes a baseball player!"

Boomerang then tried to fly fiercely towards him, Spidey leaped up in the air and webbed one of his boots causing him to fly madly. Shriek then attempted to use hand to hand combat on him. it's was going well in her favour as she was fighting him she used her scream power during points of their fights.

Spider Man then webbed her mouth and webslinged to the other side of the room, he was also behind Boomerang who was struggling to get down as he tried to turn off his jet boosters "Didn't your mother said if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all"

Shriek then was building up a gigantic scream that could surely give him a heart attack. Boomerang managed to get up he saw Spider Man right in front of him facing backwards. he evilly grinned at this. He then pulled his last boomerang and started to give it an electric power up. He waited of an opportunity to strike.

Spider Man noticed this, he waited for the perfect opportunity to act. "Wait for it" he muttered under his breath. Boomerang then let go his boomerang and Sherik let her screech out. "Now!" Spider Man the webslinged on the celling. The duo saw their oncoming attacks at each other "Oh shit" they both muttered. The Screech them knocked boomerang out of the building and the boomerang hit Shriek, electrocuting her in the process and knocking her out.

"Spider Man then jumped to the ground "Ta Da!" Spider Man shouted happily. He then heard a slow clapping in the room. it was Jack. "I have to say I'm impressed, now I understand why my contractor wants you" They both heard the police about to come inside of the bank." I wish I could have the chance to have my go in fighting you but I'm afraid our time is short, but don't worry we will have this little interaction again" He then got on a disk glider and picked up Shocker and Shriek while leaving Boomerang and Molten Man behind. He flew up in the air. leaving Spider Man's eye sight.

Spider Man couldn't get to them in time, he decide to cut the webbing of the doors and guided the civilians out of the bank and take to safety. they exited the bank the police got the people to safety. One Officer attempted to arrest Spider Man. "alright buddy your coming with..." He was interrupted by the captain "That won't be necessary son, This Man just save the lives of these good people" He looked at Spider Man "Were lucky to have heroes like you giving us hand"

"No problem captain, just doing my job"

Spider Man then left the scene by webslinged out of their. he web sling for a while, trying to find his spot where he was eating. "okay now were is..oh, wait there it is!"

He then leaped to his spot, but he couldn't find his food. "I don't understand where is my..." He then looked to the ground and saw that the webbing had dissolved and had ended up on the ground and was being eaten by birds.

 **(Well, I still had fun, well I'm going to websling around the city to see if there's anything else I can do)**

Spidey then left his ledge and continued we swing around in the city. Meanwhile in the sky of New York there was a glinting blue light, finding it's objective

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and for being so patient. next we see the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Hal Jordan. Thanks and see you around!**


	3. Green Lantern Of Sector 2814

**_The Story's Shadow: Most of the cops Spidey deals with tends to not like vigilantes so that can happen often. Thanks._**

 ** _Duskrider: Thanks._**

 ** _Man285: Thanks._**

 ** _Ben 10: All of these questions will be answered within the story. Also In this story Razer is already a Blue Lantern._**

* * *

 ** _California_ _-_** ** _Coast City_**

Coast City was as quiet and peaceful as ever, Unlike New York or any other city, this city rarely had any attacks upon it what so ever. All it had was a few bank robberies and a few other small crimes, except one occasion when two super powered individuals brawled out.

Within the city there was an pilot testing base, they were testing out the latest and advanced aircraft. One of the testers exceeded all of the other testers. His name was Hal Jordan, who was secretly the Green Lantern. He and other species from other worlds are an intergalactic police corps called the Green Lantern Corps who order to The Guardians Of The Universe. The Green Lantern Corps use will power as their main source of power. Their current location is the planet Oa.

Hal had just finished testing out another experimental aircraft that could be used in combat situations, because of the news they heard in New York. Jordan liked doing his old job again. As good fighting off alien spiders or taking down man hunting robots, it was nice for a simple change for once. He had been called in for to test another test ordered by his boss/girlfriend Carol Ferris.

Like Hal, she was also a Lantern, expect she is part of the Star Sapphire Corps of Zamaron whose power is based on love, she occasionally fights threats in space sometimes with Hal. But she mainly does her job at the Ferris air base.

Hal went inside and went to his boss's office. He knock on the door. "Come in" the other side of the door answered. Hal went in. He saw that Carol was doing paperwork, her star sapphire ring was hid inside a small container. "You wanted to see me Miss Ferris?" Hal asked with a grin on his face. Carol gave a small smirk "You know I did Hal, I need you to test out a new aircraft that could be very beneficial for any "alien" attacks and I need to go over the statistics of it with you"

Hal didn't understand why they choose him, he did have the most scores in the tests, even if he did get reckless and tend to crash or severely damage the aircraft's costing a lot to fix. "And you choose me personally because?..."

"Because seeing as your an expert in things about space, I think you would handle something like this. As long as you don't tell anyone about that" Carol said jokingly

"I don't see why we even need this, its cities like New York that get those alien attacks, I still fight threat like threat but the only thing alien around here is when we found those man hunter robots"

"They still like you to at least test it out, seeing as your on top of the list."

Hal was still unsure about the test, for him alien attack were just a normal day, then again he did have a green ring that could make anything he could think of. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Carol noticed this. "Are you alright Hal? you don't usually seem so down"

Hal knew he couldn't lie to her, so he just told her the truth. "Well...it's...it's been at least two years since the whole destroy all of creation we had when the Anti Monitor's body was possessing Aya"

"I'm sorry about what happened to her, I didn't know were well and I know that wasn't her when she was on Zamaron but I know that she was a good person" she said with her deepest sympathies. Hal smiled at her. "Thanks, but it's not just me. we haven't heard from Razer from a long while. Last we heard from him he said he thinks that Aya is still alive so he went away to find her if possible. I just hope the kid's alright"

"I'm sure he's doing fine"

"Still, maybe your right. flying an aircraft that I could crash will definitely make me feel better" They both left the office to get the aircraft. They entered the room, Carol was watching within the control and Hal had just entered the aircraft.

"This is Hal Jordan ready for take off" The hanger doors were then opened, the jet slowly exited the hanger, it increased speed when it was on the runway. The jet took off easily and so far it was having a smooth and steady flight. Course there were a few bumps due to using the fuel for faster flight patterns. As the jet was flying though the skies his lantern ring was blinking, Hal ignored it for now and continued the flight.

Carol was on intercom of the aircraft "Okay Hal, we need you to increase the speed and please don't crash this one" Hal gave a grin "Not sure If I can promise that" He then increased the speed of the jet.

Going faster than before and it was difficult to steer but he managed. he flew past a few mountains and nearly crashed at one point but he managed to keep the jet intact. He went though one final course and that if he succeeded the aircraft would be approved. All he need to do is reached past the aircrafts limits in speed. Hal increased the speed of the ship and for a while it was working until it started to slow down a bit. Hal then thought of an idea. He quickly put his ring on and created a hammer construct behind the jet and gave it a little nudge "I'm lucky their only have the vitals of the jet and not the visuals" Hal thought to himself. Hal managed to get passed the target expectations Hal was then ordered to go back to the base.

After a while the test was complete and most of all successful. Hal's fellow pilots congratulated and praised him for finishing it with flying colours. Carol congratulated Hal for his work "You did good Hal I'm impressed, though I do have to say that something was a bit odd"

Hal was confused but not entirely "What do you mean Carol?" Carol gave him a look " Well at one point the jet started to slow down and then suddenly it just jolted faster out of nowhere. You wouldn't have anything to do with that do you?" Carol said with half a smirk. Hal couldn't think of an excuse. Suddenly, his ring started to blink. "Sorry Carol I have to..." Carol interrupted him. "I know, I know well you still did a good job anyway so I'm goanna let you go just...this once and next time try not to use those Green Lantern powers okay?"

"I'll certainly try" he left the base. He went far enough to make sure that no one see's him as the Green Lantern. He looked around to make sure that no one could see him. When he was sure he then put his ring on and his uniform formed around him. "Okay ring what is it?"

"There Is A Distress Signal Outside In Sector 2412 and Lantern Tomar Re has sent a message"

"Hello...can anyone...I need Help I...In Sector 2412 and I urgently require assistance please come to my position immediately"

"Well if Tomar needs my help then he'll see what a Green Lantern from earth can do" Hal then flew from Earth and then went to space.

 _ **Sector 2412**_

Hal was then is the sector he looked around for a while "So ring where is Tomar now?"

"He Is Currently On The Planet Desara"

Hal is confused, he had never heard of this world before, but never the less Tomar needed his help he flew off fastly, his ring tracking Tomar's to pinpoint his location. It was taking a long while to get their even at the fastest speed he could. He eventually got there. he was at the location he needed to be. He took a look at the planet and what he saw was a planet devoid of any light or colour.

Hal then filed down to the surface of the world. Hal was shocked what he was seeing. "There must of been a war here. But why is Tomar here of all places?" Hal thought to himself "Ring, what exactly is Desara?"

"Desera Was The Base Ground Of War. Two Unknown Factions Of This World Were At War With Each Other For Decades Until It Had Suddenly Stopped. It Is Unknown What Stopped The War But This World Has Not Have Any Life Since The War And Has been Named A Dead World" Hal thought to himself why Tomar would be here in the first place. But he knew that Tomar can handle anything one his own, which made him wonder why anyone would attack anyone here

"Well whatever it is he can tell me when..." Suddenly, an explosion rang out in the sky he saw and it was miles away from where he was now. he followed the explosion. "Guess this world isn't dead as people thought" While he was flying there he managed to blaster fire between two forces

Hal managed to get over and see what was happening. Tomar was being ambushed by scavengers who were well armed. Tomar was just hiding behind a pillar barley able to get a shot in.

"JUST GIVE US YOUR RING LANTERN AND MAYBE WE'LL LET YOU LIVE!" The scavengers had fighter ships firing upon him. "I don't think It'll be any use to you, seeing as it requires something called intelligence and imagination. Something I'm sure that you people lack" Tomar replied humorously. This only angered the scavengers more and more, they started to increase their fire power, blasting off parts of Tomar's cover off. One of them pulled out a rocket launcher "SO LONG GREENIE!" he then fired the rocket at Tomar. Hal made a claw and launched it up in the air and fired at it, causing it to explode.

"Now that's not fair. all you guys against one Green Lantern isn't enough for you...but now that you tried to do that it's goanna be even unfair" Hal started blasting at the scavengers giving Tomar more time to get to another spot. The Scavengers increased their fire power, but this didn't worry Hal has he then made a shield construct. Hal managed to get beside Tomar.

"You alright Tomar?" Hal said while firing at the scavengers. "I am unharmed, though I can't say the same for our opportunist friends here"

"Why were you attacked here in the first place Tomar" Tomar gave him a look reminding Hal about calling him by his full name "Sorry, Tomar Rhe?"

"I was sent here on assignment by the guardians to check out a disturbance when these scavengers came along. There came here to find something useful. Until they saw me and wanted my ring"

"So the usual bad guys want to kill you for your ring and will kill you either way, right?"

"Right"

Hal then noticed something unusual beside Tomar. It looked like a body bag and someone was defiantly inside it "Did you have backup?" Tomar was confused at first but he noticed was Hal was gesturing. "No, he is part of the reason why I'm here now. But right now isn't the time to explain. Now we need to get these scavengers out of here"

"So how do you think we should approach this?"

"What don't you want to think of something seeing as you proclaimed about the two of us would stop them?" Tomar said in a joking manor.

"Yeah, but seeing as this is your assignment I'll let you have this one"

Tomar rolled his eyes at him. Tomar then took a look at one of their ships. After a long look and thinking about the design and layout of their ships he devised a plan "I have a formed a strategy. I'll take out the engines and sensor arrays while you can slice their turrets off. once their grounded we disarm them of their weapons and arrest them. We'll go when I give the word. Understand?"

"Sound simple enough. I like it, let's do It" Hal and Tomar Rhe were standing by ready for their plan of action. "On the count of three. One...two...THREE!" The duo both leaped out from their cover and flew at the ships. They dodged the blaster fire. Hal created a buzz saw construct and started to cut the turrets off while Tomar created two light swords and started to slash the engines of one the ships accurately and fiercely. He then proceed again with the others.

A group of scavengers started to fire at Tomar, But he created a light shield and sword and slashed their weapons and kicked them off the ships

The scavengers were angered by the Lanterns "BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" They then activated a button that engaged a cannon mounted on each ship and started to fire at them. One pointed at Hal and fired, Hal made a construct shield but it knocked him back a few buildings. "Tomar, be careful they got mounted cannons that can pack a punch"

"Caution noted, how do you think we should deactivate them without causing in our own destruction?" Hal manged to get up on his feet. But the cannon was still trying to kill him. He flew the sky sky madly to try and dodge the blasts coming towards him. "Come on, there has to be something...wait I think I have somethign" Hal then flew fastly towards the the end of one of the cannons.

Tomar saw where Hal was flying to "Hal Jordan what are you doing!?"

"Don't worry I saw this in a loony tunes episode once" Tomar was confused on what he just said, but continued to try and dodge the blasts. Hal was getting closer and closer, then he was in front of the gun and it was charging its blast. He then made a hand construct and stuck its finger inside the cannon. It blew up on itself and started to fall out of the sky, men started to jump off the ship and would off died if not for Hal catching them in the air and trapping them in a hard light prison construct.

Tomar Rhee saw what Hal did and proceed to block the cannon and wrap it inside a light bubble. Soon, one by one of the ships were being dismantled and destroyed. There was one final one that they both decide to take down together. Hal blocked the cannon entrances with a bubble construct, Tomar went on the ship and took down a few of them with a sword construct, soon after Hal joined him and stared to take out the majority of scavengers.

Inside the final ship was the head of them all, he was rushing and panicking around the ship trying to find a way to keep his ship stable."THAT'S IT THIS IS A LOST CAUSE. TECHIES GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" The captain shouted loudly. "We can't. The engines are going offline."

"Well then activate the escape pods!"

"We don't have any sir!"

The captain screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted to find a way out of this vessel without getting caught by those lanterns. He didn't care if there was something valuable on this planet or their rings he just wanted an out. "THAT'S IT. THIS IS POINTLESS. EVERY MAN FOR HIS..." The doors of the room blasted open and Hal and Tomar came flying though. "SO, you wanted our rings? Well, here they are" Hal said pointings his ring at them, as well as Tomar.

"Please don't hurt us! W...were just a bunch of simple scavengers!" The captain said while trying to save his own skin.

"A bunch of Scavengers who are armed with high tech weaponry and fighter ships?" Tomar asked. "Yeah, that doesn't sound simple when you say it out loud" Hal said with a wide smirk. The captain gave a shrug. "All of you are under arrest. You will all wait here for the authorities, understand?" Tomar said holding his ring up at them brightly. They all nodded.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

The scavengers were being hauled off planet by other Green Lanterns to be sent to a prison planet like the spider guild planet. Hal and Tomar were watching the scavengers being shipped off.

"Thank you for your assistance Hal, I probably wouldn't make it if you hadn't arrive like that" Tomar said with great gratitude. "No problem Tomar. We Green Lanterns, we look out of each other"

"You are right indeed, Lantern Hal" They watched the sky for a while. This may be a world destroyed by war but at least there was a quiet and peaceful moment. Until Hal was reminded on why Tomar was here in the first place. "But why are you here and what's with the body bag?"

"...I think you should see for yourself" They flew off to the cover they hid before. They landed to the location. Tomar pulled the body bag out from the cover with the utmost care. He opened the body bag. It was a deceased bird like alien. "Who is that? Is he a Green Lantern?" Hal asked curiously

"I don't think he was a Green Lantern. But I definitely think he was something" Tomar got up and started to explain his assignment."The Guardians sent me here because of a disturbance. A while back there was a battle between someone and their power meter was off the scale and it's power is something we've encountered a while ago"

"What power was it?"

"I believe it was the same power that Lantern Kilowog describe during the Red Lantern invasion. I believe this person was part of the Blue Lanterns"

Hal was surprised to hear this. And confused, seeing as the Blue Lanterns power could power up anything nearby. What could kill someone as powerful as them? Hal thought to himself."I didn't expect this. I mean we lose a Green Lantern once in a while but a Blue Lantern. Now that's rare"

"Indeed. I find them a very helpful corps and would believe that the both of our corps could work together. But I don't think the guardians would want that seeing that..."

"Seeing that they banished Ganthet for helping me and the fact that he's the founder of the Blue Lantern Corps" Tomar took another look at the body. " I need to report back to them and tell them the situation"

" Do you want me to come along" Hal asked "That would be most appreciated" Tomar created a light bubble around the deceased lantern and flew from the planet. They both left for the home world of the Green Lanterns. Oa

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of this story. Next, we see the Guardians. Thanks and see you around!.**


	4. The Guardians

_**The Story's Shadow: On that we can agree on. Also, The Blue Lanterns use the emotion hope as their power. Also, I'll only be putting characters from the Green Lantern show and community and not other D.C characters**_

 _ **Ben 10: you are right about the Blue Lantern Power, And I am a guy just to be clear and you didn't offend anyone.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Thanks. I think Peter being a Blue Lantern suits him well.**_

* * *

 _ **Space**_

Hal Jordan and Tomar Re was currently flying in space going to Oa to inform them about the recently deceased Blue Lantern. Though Hal still had thoughts about how would the Guardians would respond. Seeing that they wanted to deactivate Aya and the former science director tried to kill them and her current whereabouts are unknown

"How do you think the Guardians will react to this?" Hal asked Tomar

"Well, I don't think they would be willing to help to the Blue Lanterns. Seeing that they banished Ganthet and he is also the founder of their corps"

"They may be but if something can kill something as powerful like a Blue Lantern then this would affect them as well" Hal pointed out. Tomar started to see Hals point of view "You may have a point Hal Jordan. I can have the forensics take a look and see what or who killed him"

Hal saw Oa ahead of them. "And here's our destination" They flew faster towards Oa. To seek the Guardians wisdom

 _ **Oa**_

The city was glowing a bright green and the buildings were more advanced more then a few years ago. There were Lanterns in the skies of Oa carrying on their own tasks. Hal Tomar were currently headin to the citadel of the Guardians. "I hope the guardians are in a good mood right now. Usually it's them who call me and not me who calls them."

"Well, maybe they'll have an open mind when it comes to the deceased lantern" Tomar said.

"I hope so" Hal said with a hint of hope that they'll have an open mind. They flew to the nearest Science lab first before they could speak to the Guardians. They both landed on the platform and was greeted by a fellow Lantern. " Greetings Lantern Hal Jordan And Lantern Tomar Rhee"

"Greetings to you as well." The science Lantern looked down and saw what they were carrying. "I see another one of us has fallen?" he said sadly. "Not one of us. But a Blue Lantern, do you think you can determent what killed him?" Hal asked.

The science lantern took a look at the deceased lantern and thought about it. "I can certainly try. I'll report to you if anything comes up" He took the body and went inside of the building to examine it.

"Now that's taken care of, we'll need to inform the Guardians of this now" Tomar told Hal. "You got that right" They both flew off the landing platform and went to the capital of the Guardians.

As they were flying Hal was thinking on what could kill the lantern. "Tomar? who do you think could of killed him?" Tomar didn't know at first "Well, it could be many things Lantern Hal, scavengers, bounty hunters"

"You think the Man Hunters could of done this?" Hal asked curiously. Tomar looked at Hal as if he were mad. "That would be very unlikely. You know what happened to all of the Man Hunters they were all destroyed when..."

"When Aya sacrificed herself so they wouldn't cause more harm" Hal replied sadly. Tomar noticed this. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't you or anyone's fault for this. She did her duty not only as a living being but as a Green Lantern" Hal's mood went up more after hearing that. "Thanks Tomar"

"Your welcome" They continued to head for the citadel. As they were flying they saw a lot of new recruits heading for the training centre. "God help those poor souls if Kilowog's training them"

"I find Sargent Kilowog's training to be quite...vigorous. But it does get the job done" Tomar replied to Hal. "Yeah if you like getting yelled at and getting brutally injured" Tomar chuckled at Hals comment. "You have a point Hal Jordan"

They continued to fly towards the citadel. After a long flight they were at the citadel. They landed safely on the platform and proceeded to head inside. Hal looked head and saw a few Lanterns standing in the halls. As they walked past them they greeted or waved to Hal.

They were getting closer to the Guardians chamber and as they were walking Hal was wondering if they would even be interested in speaking to him at all. seeing that he did disobeyed a lot of their orders.

They saw that a fellow Green Lantern Salaak was operating an holographic screen on the elevator to the Guardians Chamber. "Greetings Green Lantern Hal Jordan of Earth and Green Lantern Tomar Rhe of Xudar"

"Hey Salaak of...uh" Hall trying to remember his planet name. "Slyggia" Tomar whispered to him. "Slyggia, that's it" Salaak chuckled slightly "you'll remember it one day. What brings you both to Oa?" Salaak asked.

"Were here to inform the guardians that a lantern as died in the line of duty" Tomar replied in a serious tone.

"What makes this lantern different from the others?" Salaak asked with curiously. "Because this lantern wasn't Green Lantern. He was a Blue Lantern, and if something can kill something as powerful as them then it could be a problem"

Salaak eyes widen after he heard that. He knew about the Blue Lanterns power as well as half the people here on Oa. " I see. Well I'll let you see them." Salaak then active the controls to the elevator and went up.

The entered inside of the chamber. The stood in the middle fo the room and saw from above the Guardians descending from the sky and onto the upper platform. One of the Guardians named Appa wasn't exactly tolerant of Hal's actions most of which annoyed him. "Hal Jordan and Tomar Rhe, what do you have to report?" Appa asked impatiently.

"Well, It involves the mission you assigned me to about the increase in power" Tomar Rhe answered to the floating alien. "And what did you found out?" Sayd asked.

"The increase of power in that sector was caused by a lantern" Tomar answered with an official tone. The Guardians couldn't quite believe his words. "That's impossible, none of our Green Lanterns have the ability to charge their rings at that much power" Appa said sounding angered and disbelieving.

Hal intervened. "Actually, it wasn't one of our lanterns, sir" "Oh, and tell me Green Lantern 2814, what does this have to do with you being here?" Appa asked annoyed at the presence of Hal.

"I'm here because Tomar was attacked by a bunch of low life criminals who was after hi ring and I was the only one nearest to him" Hal answered. "That doesn't mean you..." Sayd interrupted him. "He did save Tomar's life, without him we might not have gotten this report" Appa sighed in defeat. "Very well, but if it wasn't our lanterns then whose was it." Appa asked in a aggravated tone.

"It may have not of have been a Green Lantern. But instead it was one of the Blue Lanterns" Hal answered to them. The guardians were more than surprised to hear this. Appa however didn't looked like he cared. "that is more than unfortunate, but what does it have to do with us?"

Hal was confused by this. "Well, I think whoever killed this Lantern needs to be stopped. Who know as well as I do the power of even one Blue Lantern can power and entire army of us. So it would be a big deal if something can kill something as powerful as them"

"While you do make a valid point Lantern Jordon, this problem isn't our own" Appa replied uncaringly. Hal was slowly agitated by this. "But the Blue Lanterns helped us out during the invasion, if something or someone is out there killing them then we need to..."

Appa interrupted him "We don't need to do anything. This is a problem for Ganthet" Appa said while sounding like he spat at Ganthet's name. "If his members are dying then that's his problem. Not ours"

"Well, at least let me try and.."

"Try and waht? destroy another ship like you did the Interceptor?" Appa shot at Hal. "In my defence it was used to take down the anti monitors body after the Science Director tried to destroy us in the process"

"While that may be true and we had our suspicions about her keeping her powers for her own motives but that has nothing to do with this however"

"Fine, I won't take a ship. But let me atleast let me..."

You will do no such thing Lantern Jordan." Appa spited out "This doesn't concern you and you will not try and..." Sayd stopped him before he could go on. "Appa, this may not be a problem just for them but for us as well. If something is out there killing something as powerful as the Blue Corps then at least have someone investigate it"

"If, Sayd there was one don't you think we would of noticed this"

"Maybe, all the more reason to investigate if there is. And, it might help to find the successor of the blue ring to make sure that if something is killing them we would get the statement from a few lanterns" All the other guardians were slowly agreeing with her as she spoke on.

Appa however was resilient to believe Hal seeing as his actions annoyed the space hell out of him, but couldn't disagree. "Very well" Appa said irritated. "You may go and search this as you want. But if it turns out that it was a waste of time..."

"I assure you, It will not be" Tomar assured the guardians. "Appa sighed "Very well you may investigate. Meeting adjourned" The guardians then elevated out of their and Hal and Tomar left the room. "Well that was easy and short. Not what I expected but I don't mind it" Hal said surprised at the outcome. "So, how are we going to find the ring if the sector it was in was dead?"

"Well, if a Lantern's Ring is searching for another and the sector there in doesn't have enough worthy people or none at all it'll move onto the next couple of sectors until it finds one. Lucky for us, the Blue Rings are based on the Green Lantern Ring design and so we can find it" Tomar informed Hal. "great let's get on that" Hal raised his hand "So ring, wheres the blue ring now?"

"Blue Lantern Ring Location: Sector 2814." Hals ring responded. "Huh, that's my sector. Well I think The Blue Lanterns are going to have it's first human recruit" Hal said pridefully

"Yes, and if he/she is anything like you the blue Lanterns are going to have their hands full" Tomar said humorously with a grin. "Very funny, so ring where on Earth is it now?"

City Location. New York City" Hal's mood slightly dropped. "Oh goodie" Hal sarcastically remarked. Tomar was then curious abouts Hal statement to the Rings answer "What's wrong with that part of your homeworld?"

"Nothing, it just that New York is the basis of super powered people. I never go there personally because of this guy who runs some organisation that would probably use my ring for their benefits" Hal said in an emotionless tone. "Eh, can't avoid, we were going to find that Lantern before that killer does it'll be trouble. So wanna come with?" Hal asked to Tomar.

"I wish I could but I think it would help if I would go and patrol the sectors in case the murder is still out there, but contact me when you have something"

Got It" Tomar then flew away from the platform and headed into space. Hal walked away from the citadel. "Okay then so I'm heading to Earth." Hal said to himself. "You mean we?" a gruff voice spoke out.

Hal turned to see the Green Lantern Drill Sargent Kilowog . "Kilowog? what are you..."

"I overheard you and Tomar talking about the Blue Lantern killer. And seeing that Moon Face helped me out I thought It would help to save your hide again" Kilowog said to Hal. Hal was a little surprised to hear this. "Really"

"Yeah, don't forget, were partners we look out for each other" Kilowog said with pride. Hal smirked when he heard this "That, and I wanna see where your homeworld. I wanna see if all your people are like you"

"What, smart and handsome"Hal replied smugly. Kilowog chuckled when he heard that. "Nope, arrogant, cocky and a bunch of smartasses" Hal gave a look at him "Okay, let's go already" They both instantly flew off into the sky to find the next Blue Lantern and make sure he didn't suffer the same fate as the last

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. please tell me what you think and leave a review. Thanks and see you around!**


	5. Meeting The Requirements

_**Death Fury: Thanks**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Thanks**_

 _ **Ben 10: Yes they are. Yes, Spideys team will appear in this and help out in anyway they can, as for going with them they just might.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth - New York City**_

It was a few hours after the attempt at the bank that the remaining criminals were walking down an unknown ally way trying to get to their contactors base. Jack was simply walking though the alleyway while Shocker and Shriek were lagging behind him, still injured after their fight with Spider Man.

Jack was waiting for them, he just kept going, not keeping track of them. "Hey boss...can you...wait up a bit?" Shocker asked in pain. "If you can't catch up with then you'll fall down and succumb to your injuries or get caught by the cops or Spider Man. Your choice, but either way it isn't my concern" Jack said with his demonic voice.

"Dick" Shock grunted quietly. Shriek asked Jack "Hey boss, how come we had to leave Boomer and Molten behind?"

"Because, they were weak and besides our paying friend expected only a few of us were going to get left behind. I was given the opportunity to choose which. I choose you two because of your power. Boomerang was hot headed and Molten Man was arrogant. I didn't think they were worth the trouble and I was right"

Shocker and Shriek was stunted by the answer he gave them. "Man, no wonder. But the boss is going to brag about his warnings about the bug" Shriek with annoyance when mentioning the name. "He can whine all he want's Shriek. Unlike him I am calm about fighting an opponent. Still, I found Spider Man to be quite humorous"

Shocker and Shriek looked at each other in confusion. "Humorous, you mean annoying as hell." Shocker gruffed with a little bit of anger. "He doesn't shut his trap and he always as his little buddies along with him and he always get the last laugh" Shriek said in frustration as she listed of the list of things she hated about him. Jack just chuckled in amusement.

"Something funny?." Shocker said while holding his arm. "Yes actually, you two and quite a lot of others seem to do a lot of complaining about him more than you do trying to kill him."

"You haven't met before until today. If you knew how hard it was to catch the little prick you would get pissed of as well" Shriek commented on. "Still, When we head for the meeting place we'll devise a plan to at least let's say bring him down a bit with a little violence or even a little dismemberment"

"You know, sometimes I think your head is full of some sick shit"

"I had a rough childhood, hell, who hasn't in this city" Jack asked with a little sarcasm in his voice. Shocker was wondering something since the bank. "How come you were all friendly with the insect before?" Shocker asked with curiosity.

Jack sighed and answered. "Because, he is the only hero in this city I find interesting. The Avengers are a just a bunch of colourful characters. Wolverine is just another killer I could go on but the main reason is. I find Spider Man interesting because he still manages to keep his wit and humour with him at all times, even if he meets a killer he still manages to focus and bright side of things. It humors me on how naïve he is. "But that'll one day get him killed, his hope for others and himself. Not let's the chatter on hold for a moment and focus on getting to the location"

They both then stopped their talks and listened to him and continued on. They were told after the fight with Spider Man to head off to a drop off location to discuss their plans. The only one who knew where it is was Jack, he couldn't go they quickly using his disk because it would attract too much attention to them.

They continued to head to the base until Jack saw a cop car in the corner. "Hold up" Jack ordered the pair. They both stopped and waited for the clear. Jack took another look at it and saw that it was faced backwards from them. He gestured them to follow him quietly, not wanting to draw attention. They walked quietly away from it while crouching.

They manged to go by unnoticed by them and headed on to their destination. "You know boss, for a second I would 'a thought you was going burn them" Shocker whispered quietly. "Normally I would, but due to the circumstances I prefer to makes quick and to the point" Jack replied with no emotion in his voice.

They kept on walking until they would reach to the drop off point. At times, Shocker and Shriek would fall back because of their injures and Jack wouldn't wait for them. Jack just wanted to get their without and complaining or whining what so ever.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

After a long walk they managed to get to the location where they needed to go. It was an old abandoned garage with a few letters from the logo of it mssing. Shocker and Shriek were both stunned by this."This? this is the place where the boss wants us to be? It's just a run downed car shop for crying out loud!" Shocker shouted, annoyed that it took him this long to be here only to have been a waste of time.

"It may look...trashy, but I assure you this is where we need to be right now" Jack said while walking inside of the place. He examined the area for something. The other two walked in as well, severely disappointed to where they are.

"How do you know that the boss wants us to be here. For all we know this could be a police sting." Shocker exclaimed in anger. "Because, he gave me the orders and the location to meet me and the reason why is because of the two of us Shocker, is that he beliefs that I was the most reliable of handling it while you just shot your mouth. And the boss has an ego of the size of Stark Tower"

Shocker was instantly angered by this and walked up to Jack. "You calling me dumb, pumpkin head?!" Jack was even interest in having a fight with him for now. "No, I'm only pointing out that I was chosen, that's all"

Shriek intervened "But what if your lying and..." Shriek tried to say. "If I was lying and if for something reason I would of killed you two believe me I would off done it by now" Jack coldly replied. Jack took another look around then area, he then remembered something "Now I know were it is" Jack walked away from the pair, and walked to a nearby car door.

The pair were confused by this. Jack walked beside the door and grabbed the handle of it. He looked at the pair and said "Please do mind the draft" Jack replied. "Draft? what dr..." Suddenly, the floor started to shift when Jack pulled the handle. it was started to lover it self down. as it was lowering it self, another floor was shifting above them as it was getting down.

around them were mechanical walls around them as it stared to increase speed. The two didn't where it was leading them while Jack knew exactly where it was going to "So this garage is what some sort of cover?" Shriek asked Jack with curiosity. "Our paying friend likes to make a lot of make shift lairs for himself in case of...reasons"

The floor they were was started to slow down, presumably reaching it's destination. it reached all the way down. The criminals looked at their surroundings. It was a makeshift laboratory. with a monitoring station with the video feed for surveillance drones. The trio walked up the stair case to talk to the man controlling the monitors.

As they were walking they saw other super powered criminals along side them. some were recognised and some were here for the first time. Jack continued to walk towards the monitoring station to speak with his boss. Jack was now behind the man "Boss"

The boss turned to face Jack and it was revealed to be the mad scientist Doctor Octopus. "You're late, care to explain why you were?" Ock asked annoyed. "It took a while to get here because...reasons" Jack said while looking at the Shocker and Shriek.

"And tell me Jack, where are Molten Man and Boomerang" Doc asked. " They were out of commission, I had to make a choice to leave them behind. they wern't good enough to take along" Jack answered. This just made Ock angered. "So you got two very valuable people into police custody?"

"Hardly, they couldn't even stop Spider Man" Jack simply replied. "I don't know why I agreed to set up this folly. The bank heist was a complete was of time all because and you quoted, wanted to see if Spider Man was worth the trouble" Doc said irritated.

"Don't worry, you still have your other powered people, their more than enough to take him down, as long as you bring up your end of the bargain" Dock grunted in frustration and reminded him "You'll get your money as soon as Spider Man is in my grasp"

"Tell me, how come you don't get him yourself?" Jack asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Because, I like to observe and examine, and I can't go ever since the event with the Grandmaster and his brother, but still I can get what I can take by taking the supplies of others. I'm a scientist after all, I have to compromise"

"A failed one at that" Jack thought. "Besides, once you get the Spider you'll be greatly rewarded for your services" Ock replied slimily. "I assume you have another plan" Jack asked. "You presume correctly Jack, I want you and a few more people to report a crime where no one will be able to come to his rescue. Once that's done, Spider Man will come and he will come like a moth to a flame"

"So when do we do this?" Jack asked "Soon enough, I still need time to plan this, in the meantime, I'm sending someone to surveillance Spider Man and his friends at that academy so I know when to strike"

"Can't you send your little drones to do it?" Jack asked. "No, they would be spotted instantly by that blasted Iron Spider's new defence program. I'll be sending someone who can easily go by undetected" Ock then pressed a communication button the monitor. the two just waited patiently for the asset to arrive.

"So, is he good at being unnoticed?" Jack asked cursorily.

"You could say that" a voice spoke out. Jack looked around him to see who spoke to him. Suddenly, a white figure pashed though the floor. "Mr Lantern, meet The Ghost. A master in stealth and theft"

"Pleasure to meet you" Jack said calmly and went to shake his hand. He didn't shake it "Sorry, it's just the head on fire and...it's a pumpkin" Ghost replied nervously. "I get that a lot"

"Enough idle chatter!" Dock said irritated. He turned to Ghost "Ghost, you are to go the Shield Academy and go by unnoticed and see if you can get his friends out of the way, understand?" Dock asked impatiently

"As long as you pay me I'll do whatever" Ghost said nonchalant. "Your pay will come once you do what I say. Now go"

The ghost nodded and phased out of the underground lair. Jack turned to Ock and asked "So, should I inform the others about this"

"Yes, and don't try to lose any more valuable assets or you'll regret it" Ock hissed. Jack ignored the threat and went to his fellow criminals to discuss their plans.

 _ **Unknown Space**_

The three Red Lanterns that killed Blue Lantern Jikar were floating by and asteroid fled, talking violently about the their killings. "Well I say we should just kill the greenies at their home while their guard is down. then..."

Haggor couldn't finish his sentence because Scorch threw him at one of the asteroids. "Do you have any brain cells inside your worthless skull!" Scorch shouted at Him. "The Green Lanterns are trained to fight us, in case of any of an attack like that. We are tasked to only kill the Blue Lanterns, Remember!"

Haggor got up from the asteroid and flew back into place. "Yeah, I remember. But I still wanna kill them all so bad!" Haggor snarled. "We we'll be able to" Scorch couldn't finish her words, her ring was blinking. "The rest must be wondering how it went" Ratchet pondered.

Scorch answered her ring. An holographic image came of a Red Lantern solider. "Scorch, what do you have to report?" The lantern asked in an official tone. "We managed to kill a Blue Lantern not a while ago"

The solider grinned in satisfaction. "Good, I knew the new red rings would be able to kill them, did you managed to destroy his ring?"

Scorch eyes widen while Haggor was grinning smugly behind her. "I...I'm afraid not, we let it go"

The solders smile instantly went away and an angry scowl was there. "YOU...DID...WHAT!" the solider shouted fiercely. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MIGHT DO FOR US. IF THE RING FINDS A NEW HOST IT'L GO TO THE HOMEWORLD OF THE BLUE LANTERNS AND THEY'LL FIND OUT WHAT KILLED HIM USING THE RINGS MEMORY BANKS!"

"I...I thought that" Scorch tried to speak. "No!, you have nothing to say to make this better. Find the one who has the ring now, kill him and destroy the ring before or else our plans will have been for nothing!" ths soldiers image went away. "So, still think letting the ring go was still a good idea?" Haggor asked smugly. Scorch turned and snarled at him.

"Save your comments, were finding that new lantern and were going to kill who ever receives that ring!" The three lanterns then flew quickly to find the new lantern and end him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Thanks and see you around.**


	6. Shield Training Part 1

_**The Story's Shadow: Spidey's reaction to the ring and how he'll use it will be interesting. Yeah Spidey has a lot going for him.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks. I think so as well. Yes, Spider Man and White Tiger will pair up**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks**_

 _ **Ben 10: In the story she already knows about Peter's secret, she might find out about him being a Lantern**_

 _ **Mdhunter: Thanks.**_

 _ **Note: reason why I removed the Aya character appearing is because I don't think I can put her in this story now. Sorry if you wanted to see her, but I don't see any reason for her to be here. But there is a chance when this story is finished I could make a sequal to this where she might return. Also, this takes place after season 3 of Ultimate Spider Man**_

* * *

 _ **Earth-Parker Household-One Day Later**_

Peter was on a laptop, currently checking out the media reports on his alter ego, needless to say there weren't honest. Peter was annoyed by the lies the J.J were giving him. the articles said: Public Menace working in secret with other criminals to rob public bank. Peter was nevertheless annoyed by this

"Can't have one day without J.J making lies about my life?" Peter mused. He tried to research more but it was starting to static and slow down. Peter then put the laptop away and tried to find his costume. He went though a lot of damaged and torn suits before finding the only one that didn't have any torns on it whatsoever. Peter sighed in annoyance at this.

 **(I'm running out of suits to use. Can't there be a super hero tailor who specialise in ripped up super hero costumes? Honestly, the bad guts cut though these like paper. I got to ask Doctor Conner to help me out with making an improved version.)**

He put his suit on and picked up his wrist communicator and his web shooters. He communicator then turned on. Peter checked it. It was a message from Nick Fury."Spider Man, I need you to head to the academy now. I need you to train with the others for a training assessment."

"So what is it this time? fighting robot Hulks or even taking down mechanical killer birds?" Spider Man joked. Fury sighed at Spideys antics "you'll learn soon enough. Now get over here now"

"Gee Fury, can't you say that in a happy tone for once" Spidey asked jokingly. Fury glared at him. "Okay, okay I'm coming. Is this simulation going to somewhat amazing?" Peter asked. "You'll see. Fury out" The message ended and Peter then put his mask on and got more web pellets in case if he ran out.

 **(Does Fury have a permanent scowl all the time or is it just when he's talking to me?)**

"Hey Aunt May, I'm going out for a bit, okay?" Peter shouted out to his aunt.

"Just be careful out there" Aunt May shouted back. "I'll be alright, don't worry, see you soon" Peter then opened and leaped out of his window and headed for the Shield Academy. As he was swinging he felt that his communicator was on the fritz because during the talk with Fury it would show static at times. Peter shrugged it off and headed for the academy.

"I wonder if the others would be interested in getting a bite after then training. I haven't eaten anything since those birds eat the rest of my food" Peter mused. He continue to swing to the academy.

As Spider Man was swinging he felt that something was unusual, even more unusual for him. He felt that something was following or at least searching for him. He briefly turned his head sometimes to see if something was there but couldn't find anything.

 _ **Shield Academy**_

Spidey was nearing the location of the academy, it took a while to get to the academy but he arrived. Spidey managed to make a massive flip and landed on the platform. He moved inside of the academies walls.

 **(Usually, Fury teams up two people to do the simulation, switching up powers and styles. He changes who's paried with who. Last time i was paired up with Iron Spider, this time I don't know who I'm going to be with. Still, I think me and the others are going to ace this like always.)**

Spidey was heading towards the training centre for the simulation. he then heard someone behind him "Hey Spidey, wait up!" Spider Man turned and saw Agent Venom behind him. "Sup Flash, you do anything interesting lately?"

"Nothing much just heading to the training centre. I don't know about you but I think were going to nail this!" Agent Venom boasted. "Hopefully we get paired up we the right people. Last time Nova and Squirrel Girl paired up and her squirrels went though his helmet was a place to store nuts" Spidey chuckled.

"Yeah, I still have a video of that, that was hilarious! Guess that's what happens what someone doubts her squirrels" Agent Venom laughed. "You guys talking about Nova's squirrel problem?"

Another voice spoke out. It was Power Man. "Man, if this simulation is going to be like the last then I imagine Nova goanna have claws marks all over him" Power Man chuckled. "From who, White Tiger or Zabu?" Spidey said while grinning. The three laughed at that. "Hey, if your lucky enough Spidey you'll get paired up with White Tiger" Agent Venom said.

Spidey was a little confused by this. "What do you mean by that?" "What you mean..." Agent Venom tried to say but Power Man stopped him. "Let's talk about that later and go for the training course" Power Man said while holding in a chuckle.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Spidey asked impenitently. "Dude, all I can say is that sometimes you two are..." Luke tried to explain but Spidey just had a confused look on his face. "Man, you'll find out soon or later."

 **(What do they mean by that?)**

They continued to head for the training room and...train. They headed inside and saw that the other New Warriors were standing in a line formation with Director Fury in front of them. "Now that everybody's here we can proceed." Fury started to explain the course.

The three went next to the line, Spidey being next to White Tiger. "Where were you Web Head?" White Tiger whispered. "Hey you try getting here via web slinging when this place is in the middle of the ocean"

You should of asked of transport to get here" Nova replied smugly. "Well I would of, expect all the stuff I own have been going slow so I couldn't" Spidey whispered. "Spider Man, pay attention" Fury remarked at the wall crawler. Spider Man shot up and stopped talking.

"Now, some of you may have noticed that some of our tech haven't been at it's proper efficiently. There's currently an unknown power surge that's effecting our equipment, were trying to locate the source of it but this shouldn't effect your training. This simulation will determined your ability to work with different power types. So you all each need a partner"

people then went to their best partners. Agent Venom was with Rhino, Iron Spider was with Squirrel Girl, Nova and Triton, Ka Zar was paired with his sabre-toothed brother, Cloak and Dagger, Power Man was with Iron Fist and finally Spider Man was working with White Tiger.

"So, um...You don't have a problem working with me do you?" Spidey asked nervously seeing that Tiger would tear him apart if he said or do anything wrong. "No, in fact if anything I work better with you"

"Huh, cool" Spidey said relaxed. "As long as you don't screw up this training sim, we'll be fine" White Tiger simply replied. Spidey looked at her for a moment.

 **(I think she's either scaring me on purpose or trying to trick me. Either way, I'm not going to piss her off!)**

Everyone got into their positions and prepared the for simulation. Nick Fury was watching by the side-lines, his hands on the control panel. "Okay, be ready for this. These L.M.D's have been upgraded to pack a punch. So be on your A-level and try not to get killed" Nick said calmly.

The New Warriors were in their battle positions and were prepared for the fight. The room suddenly changed from a Shield training base to an old WW2 battle ground. ten LMDs stood in front of them, they then changed into different villains. One half resembled the Wrecking Crew the rest were Grizzly, Electro, Dragon Man, Beetle and Scorpion.

"Alright then, time show why they call me the Ultimate New Warriors!" boasted. The other New Warriors boasted also with him.

The LMDs then charged at the individual pairs. Power Man, Iron Fist took on one half of The Wrecking Crew while Cloak and Dagger took on the of half, Nova and Triton took on Electro, Grizzly was being taken down by Ka Zar and Zabu, Beetle was being attacked by Iron Spider and Squirrel Girl, Agent Venom and Rhino were going head on to Scorpion and Spider Man and White Tiger was battling Dragon Man.

Unknowing to them, The Ghost was currently intangible behind them. "Man, I could just stay here and watch the show. But if I don't Ocks gonna bitch at me like he always does. It's lucky for him that he's paying" Ghost thought to himself. He then phased out of the room to do his task. Spidey looked back for a sec, think that something was there, but he shrugged it off.

The pairs got into their individuals fights and went to show them what they were made off. Power Man and Iron Fist took on Thunderball and Bulldozer.

Iron Fist was dodging Bulldozer heavy punches, were trading blows at each other, but Iron Fist was moving swiftly. Bulldozer attempted to smash Iron Fist, Luckily for the chi hero he made a giant leap and smashed the ground with his powered fist, causing Bulldozer to fall to the ground. Iron Fist made another leap and did an aerial dive onto him, causing the drone to be ripped apart.

Iron Fist then ran over to Power Man who was grabbing Thunderballs wrecking ball and started to swing him around the room. "Hey Fist! every played tetherball as a kid?" Power Man shouted to him. "I have once, but I never played this type before" Iron Fist then started to roundhouse kick Thunderball when he was in his direction. Power Man then threw him in the air. Iron Fist then ran towards Power Man, the indestructible hero then threw Iron Fist in the air. iron fist was near enough to preform a dragon slice on the drone.

Cloak and Dagger was battling Wrecker and Piledriver. Dagger had made a light staff to outmatched Wreckers crowbar. He attempted to bash her head by doged under it and kicked him to the ground. "Dagger! behind you" Cloak shouted out to her. Dagger turned to see Piledriver running towards her.

Cloak teleported behind her and transported herself above Piledriver and threw her light daggers at him. The daggers slowed him down but still attempted to get them. He tried to hit her violently but she dodged them, he then attempted to punch her in the gut but Cloak snuck up on him and teleported him in the air.

He then teleported Dagger in the air as well she then created two light daggers and plunged them in the robot and dragged it though it causing it to be destroyed. "You know, these guys don't do much wrecking as just to get knocked down" Dagger joked.

Beetle was firing his missiles at Iron Spider mostly, barley hitting Squirrel Girl. "Ah, why isn't firing at you!?" Iron Spider shouted while trying to avoid Beetles heat seekers. "I guess he doesn't see me as a threat. Boy, is he going to be wrong"

She then called her squirrels to help them out. The started to leap onto Beetle's armors and started to chew it inside out. Beetles jetpack started to haywire and caused him to fall to the ground. "I could of done that if I had the time to hack it" Iron Spider proclaimed to Squirrel Girl. "Well, in situations like these you don't get enough time. Sorry" Squirrel Girl chirped.

"Well, let's see if he likes a taste of some high powered repulsor" Iron Spider then fired repulsor blasts upon the Beetle. Beetle then fired back at him. But he kept going on for a while and they were both matched, Squirrel Girl just watching in the background. "You know, I think Iron Spidey won't admit when he's to evenly matched ya think?" she asked one of her squirrels. It chirped in response. "Hmmm, okay" She then let her squirrels to finish the job as they snuck away inside Beetles armour again and started to dismantle again.

"Okay, since these aren't enough for you about a taste of..." Iron Spider couldn't finish as the LMD then collapsed to the ground with Squirrels stared to run out of it."Sorry, but you would of taken to long" Squirrel Girl said with a grin. Iron Spider grumbled under his breath.

 _ **Nick Fury's Office** _

Ghost had finally infiltrated the place where he needed to be. He phased over Nick Fury's desk and put in a hardrive that Ock gave him. He then started to research the files he was looking for, but it was difficult because it was on the fritz. "Damn it work you piece of crap" Ghost grunted.

He managed to get it working. he was trying to find a list of things that Ock had ordered him to find and give to him. Not only he needed to find a way to distract the other heroes but he needed info that could be useful to the mad scientist. He also knew that this process would take a few hours so he would have to be careful.

He then activated his communicator to talk with is paying friend. "Hey boss, I'm here" Ghost replied. "Good, I need you to access the database and then create a wild goose chase for Spider Man allies so they won't be there when he meets his end." Ock proclaimed. "Bet you said that a million times before" Ghost mutttered.

"What did you say?!" Ock asked angrily. "Nothing, boss. Nothing" Ghost said quickly. "That's what I thought. While your there be sure to grab some of Fury's information. It wouldn't hurt to learn more so i can borrow some of his plans and experiments"

"I thought you wouldn't do something like that Ock. Your a scientist after all I would of thought he wouldn't need plans form these _simple minded_ people as you would put it" Ghost replied to the mad scientist.

"You are correct ghost. I think I would make improvements on these to make them more to my design. Now do what you are meant too or you won't get your money's worth" Ock replied annoyed. The communication then went off. "Asshole" Ghost said to himself. He then started to look up the files of Shield.

He looked other at the side of the screen and saw the young heroes fighting in the simulation. "Hmm, No wonder Ock is so paranoid. These guys aren't half bad. But half is still half" Ghost though to himself. He then continued to find the secrets of Shield.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I could of made the fights more detailed but it's something I'm trying to work on. Next, the traing continues with Spidey and his team, but something strange happens when Spider Man faces something he hasn't seen before. Thanks and see you around!**


	7. Shield Training Part 2

_**The Story's Shadow: Thanks, For Tiger It's a skill for her to be terrifying to Spidey. Ghost will find something in this chapter.**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Yes I have and I thought is was good.**_

 _ **Winner123: Thanks.**_

 _ **Ben 10: Maybe one day I could make a crossover between Ultimate Spider Man and Young Justice or something similar in the DC shows but for the moment I'll be focusing on this and Dimension Wars.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks.**_

 _ **Mdhunter: Thanks.**_

 ** _Martin_** _ **: Thanks. Sorry about the language but there's not a lot I can do about it.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth- Skies**_

The Blue Ring from the deceased Lantern had finally got into the skies of Earth New York, all it had to do was to find it's host. It was scowering all over the city for someone to inherit the ring

"Searching Hope"

 _ **Shield Academy**_

The New Warriors were continuing their training course. While they were fighting the robots. Nick Fury and Doctor Connors were watching from the side-lines. "The cadets are preforming as well as I expected." Connors said to Fury.

"Yes, just wished that the LMDs wouldn't spark up" Fury said simply. "I still don't know why there sparking up, they have an strong power source so they wouldn't" Doctor Connors replied while pondering the problem with the LMDs. "I'll have to take a look at them after the training and see if anything has gotten into them" Connors said to Fury.

Nova and Triton was fighting against Electro. Nova was firing off energy blast at him while Triton would punch and slice him while he was distracted. "What's wrong sparky? can't handle the unstoppable power of the one and only Nova" Nova boasted out loud. "you do realise that they can't reply back to you Nova?" Triton asked.

Nova sighed "Yes, I'm aware of that I'm just..."Nova was then blasted by one of Electro shots. Nova turned and started to fire rapidly at him. Electro fly past them quickly. Nova looked around the area to see where he went. Electro then teleported behind Nova and was charging a powerful blast.

Triton noticed this and charged at Electro. "Nova! look out!" Triton shouted to him. Nova heard what he said. he slight turned his head to see Electro behind him. Nova then waited till Electros ball was fully charged so he could just ruin it for him.

It was fully charged now. Nova then used his advantage and turned and shot a fully powerful energy blast though chest. The drone was still active and it attempted to try again. Then, Triton climb onto him and proceed to used his enhanced strength to take the drones head off. The drone then fell to the ground. "That was very..frosty" Triton said with pride. "It's cool Triton, cool" Nova deadpanned.

Rhino was butting heads with Scorpion who was swiping though his attacks and Agent Venom was firing missiles at Scorpion but a few of them would hit Rhino, lucky for him his skin was hard as concrete. "Will you stop firing at me Thompson!" Rhino shouted towards him.

"Sorry, It's hard to aim at the guy when he moves around like a damn grass hopper" Agent Venom grunted. Scorpion was then on Rhinos back and used his tail to hit him in the back, causing Rhino to collapse to the ground, not unconscious but couldn't move for the moment. Agent Venom then ran towards Scorpion and used his symbiote tendrils to try and smash Scorpion.

Scorpion would extend his tail to clash with the tendrils and try and beat Agent Venom. "Will...you just...stay still!" Agent Venom said annoyed and a little angered at the drone.

Agent Venom then leaped over him and fired two tendrils to the ground and tried to throw him to the ceiling with him attached. He used his strength to throw the part of the ground and into the air with The beetle on it. But Scorpion leaped over the Ground part and lunged himself at Agent Venom.

Rhino managed to gather his strength and ran towards Agent Venom. Rhino managed to grab Agent Venom and threw him out of the way and rammed his horn towards Scorpions chest, causing it to revert back in it's drone mode.

"Um...thanks bro" Agent Venom said nervously while getting back up. "No problem, besides you would of gotten out of the way" Rhino replied to the symbiote hero."And if I didn't got out of the way in time?" Agent Venom asked jokingly. Rhino didn't reply back at first "You would of" Rhino ran back to the side-lines leaving Agent Venom worried and mostly confused.

Ka Zar and Zabu was dealing with Grizzly as he effortlessly tried to get a hit on the savage pair but couldn't due to their experience in wrangling animals back from the Savage Land. Zabu would claw Grizzly's hand when he tried to grab to the sabertooth.

Ka Zar was using a Shield type spear to jab at the armour and maneuver his attempts to swat him to the ground. Zabu then leaped into the air and grabbed onto Grizzly's face and started to claw at it, revealing some robotic parts and small pieces of torn face hanging off it.

"Zabu now!" Ka Zar shouted to his furry brother. Zabu then leaped out of the way and Ka Zark then threw his pear Grizzlys face, disabling the robot and causing it to fall down on the ground. Zabu walked towards Kar Zar and nodded his head to him.

 _ **Fury's Office** _

The Ghost was going though a ton of secret information, he thought he could make millions if he sold these to the highest bidder, but Ock would triple that amount if they were given to him.

"Man Fury, you got a lot of juicy stuff. No wonder why Oct would want any of this, especially to take down that spider guy" Ghost said, continuing his search. The computer system then suddenly started to fritz on him. "Will you just!..." Ghost started to bang on the computer again, trying to get it to work.

The computer then started back up. "Okay then. Man, why is everything here is starting to act up? I thought Shield tech was supposed to be all power and no static. They really need to up their game" Ghost then continued his research for what Ock wanted.

 _ **Training Room**_

Spider Man and White Tiger was the last pair and they were finishing off Dragon Man. White Tiger used her acrobatics and jumped on top of his head and clawed his robotic eyes, causing him to lose his sight. Spidey ran around Dragon Man with a web cable, tieing him up. He then pulled the web cable as White Tiger jumped off, causing Dragon Man to collapse.

 **(You know, I would of thought this would of been a lot harder. But I guess that's what happens when they deals with me and and the great New Warriors. There is literally nothing that can take us down)**

White Tiger then leaped over to Spider Man's side. "Good work there Tiger!" Spider Man exclaimed. "Well I guess it takes two of us to.." Dragon Man then fired his flame breath all over the place and proceeded to burn the web cables off. He stood up, facing the two heroes.

"Huh, Iguess that didn't do it. Well then Eliot I hope your prepared to go another round with me and White Tiger cause your about to..." The LMD then started to spark up, causing it to change between the robot form and Dragon Man.

The two were confused by this sudden spark up. Then the LMD change from Dragon Man into Sabertooth. "Okay, not what I was expecting when we came into this course but were ready for anything, right White Tiger?"

White Tiger nodded in agreement. The duo then ran towards him. Sabertooth tried to claws Spidey but he dodge every attempt. White Tiger used her claws to slash Sabertooth's back. Spidey also shot his web shooters at him and at his eyes.

Sabertooth instantly clawed the web out of his eyes and headed towards the web shooter. Spidey grabbed his hands, causing the both of them to struggle. "Come on Sabey don't you remember the last time we fought. Oh wait that wasn't you that was the real Sabertooth, still doesn't mean I can't beat you again right?"

"S..sear...ch" the LMD muttered out to him. Spidey was a little shocked to this. In all of his time fighting against these things he had never head one of them speak to him before. "Are you trying to say something? Uh, that's new I thought that you can't..."

"Searching...for hope" the drone said grunted. "Wait what did you just say?" Spidey said confused. White Tiger ran towards the two. "Spidey, throw him towards to me!" White Tiger shouted out to him. Spidey saw her and headbutted Sabertooth, he was about to fall until Spidey grabbed him and threw him in the air and towards White Tiger.

White Tiger leaped up in the air and sliced Sabertooth in the gut and pulled her hand up towards up to his face. She leaped over the LMD and landed on the ground swiftly. The LMD crashed onto the ground, but it wasn't offline just yet. It slowly got back up. "man, this Sabretooth is more persistent than the real one." Spidey commented.

"Well, let's show him what the two of us can do" White Tiger said to Spidey. "Oh yeah, lets take him down" The two ran towards the LMD, Spidey firing two web cables at him, causing it to electrify. The LMD was stunned. White Tiger then activated her electric claws.

Before she could make the final blow the LMD sparked up into another villain that Spidey noticed. It didn't look like anyone he faced before. It was a figure in red and it looked alien and it had a strange symbol on its chest. Spidey was briefly confused by this. But he didn't have time to wonder as White Tiger sliced the face off, causing it to revert into it's robot form.

Nick Fury then spoke through the intercom. "That's enough for today, all of you can relax now." The rest of the New Warriors walked out of the room. Spidey was still standing in the middle of the room. White Tiger walked up to him "Hey Web head, you okay" She asked. "Yeah, it's just...I think i saw something on the LMD and I think I heard something"

White Tiger became interested in what he was saying. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, when I was struggling against him he said something" Spidey replied. "Are you sure?"

"Very I mean I haven't seen a LMD talk ever since the Arcade business." Spidey said back to her. "Well, what did he say?" White Tiger asked. "He said, searching hope. I don't know what that means exactly but when you were about to give the final blow he suddenly turned into some red and black suited guy, didn't see that?"

"Actually, I think I might off, but it might off been for a brief moment" White Tiger replied. Spidey looked down a bit still wondering what could of happened. "Listen, maybe you could ask Doctor Connors about this later" White Tiger suggested.

Spidey looked at her "Yeah, your right I'll talk about it to him later." Spidey agreed with her. White Tiger was about to leave until Spidey stopped her. "So um, you want to hang out on patrol later?" Spidey asked.

"Well I guess I could..." White Tiger tried to say. Nova then shouted out in the room. "Hey Tiger, you coming to the cafeteria or what?"

White Tiger and Spider Man sighed in annoyance. "Listen, I'm just gonna get some food and we'll go out...for a mission I mean" White Tiger blurted out. "Oh yeah, I know" Tiger then walked out of the room and Spidey leaving the room as well.

As Spidey exited the room, he saw Power Man and Agent Venom grinning at him. "What?" Spidey said confused. Power Man then replied to him Man, your as blind as a bat when it comes to her" Power Man said, leaving Spider Man more confused.

 **(What does he mean?)**

 _ **Outside the Academy**_

The Ghost was phasing out of the academy, holding a hard drive in his hands. He then used his communicator again to contact the mad doctor. "Hey boss, I got what you needed" Ghost replied.

"Good, god now Spider Man won't stand a chance" Doc Ock replied evilly. Ghost was even more curious in Ocks words and decided to finally ask him about what he just stole. "Okay, can you at least tell me what the hell I just stole?" Ghost asked a little annoyed.

Doc sighed in annoyance at his answer. "If you must know, these plans are the powers and weakness of Spider Man"

"But I thought you told me that you knew about his powers. Why did you want the info from Shield?"

"Because, I couldn't get the full powers and design after my...accident. But never mind that, just get over here now with those plans. I'm planning to use this against the wall crawler and end him once and for all" Ock declared. The communication then went off and Ghost went off the plat form and went back to the mad scientist.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review and even pitch in some ideas. Also for people who are fans of the Dragon Ball franchise I've made a new story about five warriors in Xenoverse ought to repair the timeline, it only shows their profiles and their skills but more will be added soon. See you around and Happy Halloween!**


	8. Arrival at Earth

**_The Story's Shadow: Don't worry about it. Yes the ring will arrive at any point and for myself I can't wait either...And I'm writing this story._**

 _ **Ben 10: Thanks**_

 _ **A Fan: Thanks. I agree with you on the blue and green lantern.**_

 _ **Mdhunter: Thanks**_

 _ **Winner123: Thanks**_

* * *

 **Space**

Hal Jordan and Kilowog were heading towards Earth space. There journey to find the new Blue Lantern and the killer of the one who wore the ring before. Hal was curious who was wearing the blue ring but wasn't so hyped that it was in New York.

"Were nearly at your home world Erith" Kilowog said to the emerald lantern. "It's actually _Earth,_ buddy _"_ Hal corrected him.

"That's not what it said in the holo map" Kilowog said. "I think I would know my own planets name" Hal said to his friend. "Maybe it was called that before your race evolved. You never know"

Hal chuckled a bit before asking his ring something "Ring, are you still sure that the blue ring is in New York?"

"Yes Green Lantern Hal Jordan. I Am Certain That The Blue Ring Has Reached Sector 2814, Planet Earth, New York City" The ring replied to him. Hal sighed at that. Kilowog was curious in Hals apparent disdain.

"What's wrong with that part of your home? Is it filled with dangerous gas or something?" Kilowog asked. "Close but no. It's filled with people who have metahuman abilities and the only problem with that is there's a guy who runs a organisation that use alien tech they found years ago and use it for their own" Hal replied.

"Then how come you never given the alien tech back to the rightful owners?" Kilowog asked. "I tried but he pulled some jurisdiction crap on me. Still, I'm hoping the Blue Lantern we meet will be at least able to handle himself" Hal finished.

"Right. So is there any big major threats on Earth?" Kilowog asked his friend. "Maybe, New York is the one with the most bad guys status. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't hit anything in a while now and I was hoping there be some guy trying to do some bad thing. I haven't used my construct hammer for a while. I've mainly been training newbies more than going into the field" Kilowog explained.

"Well, don't worry big guy. I'm sure there's something to hit when we get there" Hal said. "It be faster if we had a ship to get there" Kilowog said to Hal. "I know, but the guardians don't trust me with anymore ships apparently"

"There just a little hard headed. Mostly Appa, but once when find this Blue Lantern killer then they might be able to hate you less" Kilowog said to his friend. Hal looked though the space he was flying through. When he put the ring on for the first time this would amaze the hell out of him but now he would get used to it.

"So when we find this new Blue Lantern, how are we going to approach this?" Hal asked the tough lantern. "What do you mean 'approach' it? We've done fine before in gathering other recruits" Kilowog said.

"In know but they were Green Lanterns and they had different emotions then the blue ones and plus, the recruits before were a knight, his successor the queen and a living planet" Hal named out. "On Earth there's not that much...surprise well expect for a few people" Hal finished. "Well I guess your home going to be surprised that they'll see the first Blue Lantern"

"They'll be surprised when they see you big buddy" Hal said to his friend. Kilowog was briefly confused by this "What do you mean by that. Your planet get any visits by aliens before?"

"Your planet must be pretty boring if there surprised by other species" Kilowog stated. "When alien attacks do happen, though rarely . There's always some superpowered group being leadered by an arrogant rich guy"

"Right" Kilowog simply said. The lanterns were heading their but they couldn't go any faster as to waste their power. They would stop on a small planet for a recharge. They were nearing towards Earth.

"So, if we do find the Blue Lantern killer what should we do?" Hal asked his friend. "We do what Green Lanterns do best. We bring him down. Besides the Blue Lanterns have always helped us out and I think we save their own like back on Odym" Kilowog stated. "I couldn't agree more my friend" Hal agreed with him

 _ **Earth Space Zone**_

The duo of Lanterns had arrived in Earth's space zone. "So, this is your home world huh?" Kilowog asked. "Yeah, a beauty isn't she?" Hal said. Kilowog however wasn't exactly impressed by this.

"Um, sure. I guess" Kilowog said. Hal gave Kilowog a look before saying "What do you mean by that" Hal said sounding a little offended. "It's just that I've seen a lot of other planets before Jordon. This doesn't exactly make the top 10"

"Well I happen to think my world is one of the more unique ones. It's complicated or simple it's Earth" Hal said with pride. "Yeah a world of mostly water and dirt. Let's save the poetry for later let's find that new lantern" Kilowog stated. He then flew towards the blue orb.

Hal flied with him to make sure he wasn't going in the wrong direction. "So what do you do on your home when there's isn't any punching?" Kilowog asked. "Well I work as a test pilot and I do what I do best"

"Show off and possibly break things" Kilowog said sarcastically. "Actually no. I get good grades, pay and I especially spend time with head for a little..." Kilowog stopped him before he could go on. "I get it. And how you managed to date your own boss astounds me considering she's dating you of all people"

"What can I say. I Just got the charm for it" Hal said smugly. Kilowog just sighed at Hals pride. They headed for the planet for the new recruit. To find out who was worthy

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Next Spider Man goes face to face with Ock's powered up criminals and see when he is chosen. Thanks and see you around!**


	9. New Developments

_**The Story's Shadow: You'll see them interact soon enough. It will indeed.**_

 ** _Ben 10: Thanks_**

 ** _Death Fury: Thanks_**

 ** _Gold Testament: I feel like I should build it up more. Spidey becoming a Blue Lantern will be definitely be impressive._**

 ** _Anna: It'll happen soon._**

* * *

 _ **Earth-New York**_

 ** _Shield_** ** _Triskelion_**

Spider-Man was sitting by one of the Shield computers, bored out of his mind. He was on the shield files on the LMDs, searching to see anything about that strange figure he saw the LMD transformed into.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Nova, Iron Spider and Squirrel Girl walked into the room. "Sup Spidey, watcha doing?" Squirrel Girl asked. "I'm just trying to find anything on the guy that the LMD I fought with White Tiger" Spidey answered them.

"What figure?" Iron Fist asked his friend. "Well, it looked alien and it was wearing something red with black lines on it, it also had this strange symbol."

"What exactly did the symbol look like?" Iron Fist questioned. Peter then got a piece of paper and started to draw the symbol. He showed it to the three. "It looks strange. What do you think it is?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to find out" Nova looked at it more and he had a strange feeling about it. "I haven't seen this symbol before but it feels familiar. Ah it's probably nothing" Nova said.

"Well, I'm still checking if there's anything up with them" Spidey said to his team. "Ah come one web head it's properly just a glitch. Why don't you relax and just take a break." Nova suggested to the Web Slinger.

"I wish I could but I feel like it would be more important to see what was wrong with the LMD" Spidey said with his friends.

"It doesn't hurt to take a break once in awhile. You do need a break once in awhile, especially since the whole Grandmaster event" Iron Fist advised his friend. Spider Man thought about it for a moment before realizing he needed to meet up with Doctor Connors. "Yeah, you're probably right Iron Fist"

Spidey then stood up away from the console and decide to walk out of the room "But I should see Doc Connors first about my suit problem"

"What, the fact that your suit is ridiculous?" Nova snickered. "At least my suit doesn't come with a bucket, bucket head" Spidey shot back at him. Nova hissed in anger at Spideys response while Iron Fist and Squirrel Girl chuckled in response.

 ** _Science Lab_**

Doctor Connors was working con a device but was having a hard time working it seeing as most of the tech wasn't at it's full power.

Spidey then walked into the lab, greeting Connors" Sup doc, you called me about the problem" Spidey said towards the scientist. "Ah, good to see you Spider Man. I'm actually trying to see what's wrong with the tech first before I help with your suit"

Spidey then walked towards where he was working. "Do you know what's causing the slow power?" Spidey asked. "Actually I think it does, it hasn't been easy trying to track it seeing as we rely on this tech but I managed to find some energy burst at random locations" Connors replied to Spidey.

Spidey was curious to know where Connors was going with this. "It appears that there's a single device somewhere around new York giving off power bursts that's causing not only out tech but other tech to go faulty"

"So, who do you think planted that thing? Hydra?, A.I.M? Zodiac?" Spidey listed out. "If it was one of those groups they would at least invade here after everything wasn't working the moment at point" Connors pointed out to the wall crawler. "Right, anyway so said you wanted to see me about my suit problem?" Spidey brought him to the scientist.

"Ah yes, well I have been modifying certain aspects of your suit so it could be more resistant to let's say bullet fire" Connors replied while showing him a fabric body armor. "Oh cool, so it will make me bullet proof?" Spidey asked excited. "I didn't say that. I just said that your suit will be more resilient" Connors replied back to Spidey.

"There's also this" Connors then showed Spidey twp small attachment devices. "What are these?" Spider Man asked. "These are small upgrades for your web shooters. there able to amplify the usage of your electric webs and other things I can go into detail" Connors explained to the web slinger.

Then White Tiger entered the room, she shouted over at Spider Man "Hey webhead, come over here I need to talk to you for a moment" Spider Man turned to Doctor Connors. "I'll have to continue this for another time Doc" Spider Man replied to the scientist. "That's fine by me"

Spider Man then walked by White Tigers side "What's up pussy cat" Spidey joked. She gave him a death glare. "Okay never calling you that again" Spider Man took back quickly "Best you do. Anyway, I've come to tell you that Fury wants you to check up on a disturbance in Central Park" White Tiger informed him.

"Why, whats wrong?" Spidey asked his friend. "Apparently there's someone there causing trouble, we don't know who it is yet but he thought that you could find out yourself" White Tiger responded to the wall crawler.

"Hmm, it must be some bad guy wanting a piece of someone maybe, Well who I'm I to deny him a good time of showing off my heroic persona" Spider Man joked making White Tiger roll her eyes at his antics. "You want back up and this web head?" White Tiger asked her leader.

"Nah, I think I can handle this one on my own, but don't worry I'll be able to call you If I need to" Spider Man said to White Tiger. "Me?" White Tiger questioned. "I...I mean the team. yeah the...the team" Spider Man blurted out. "aaanyway, I'll be off. See ya!" Spidey then webslinged out of the science lab, leaving White Tiger to slightly blush at Spidey.

 _ **Central Park**_

Spider Man webslinged throughout the park to find the disturbance and see what was causing it. As he swung around the park he found that it wasn't filled with any people whatsoever.

 **(How is it that wherever there's a problem I'm the one who has to deal with it. I mean Is it just me?)**

Spidey swinged around the area to see what was happening. He frequently checked each space but found nothing. He then landed in the middle of the park. "Okay, either this was just a dud or Nova is playing a prank on me" SPidey mused.

He then accessed his communicator to contact someone. "Hey Fury, I'm here but there's nothing around here that can actually be called disturbing" Spider Man said at the communicator but there was just static. "Huh, I would of thought this tech thing would just be for a short while. I guess not" Spidey said to himself.

Spidey looked around himself to see nothing but trees and birds and a bright blue sky in the air. "I don't understand what the problem is, this looks really peaceful. I don't know why this would..." Spidey thought in his head until his Spider Sense suddenly went off.

Spidey then leaped out of the spot he was in and landed into a different area and was in a battle stance looked around him to see where then danger was. "Okay, spider sense wouldn't go off for no reason so why..." the spider sense went off again, he quickly turned to see a missile headed towards him.

Spider Man then fired a web line at the missile and swung it around. He then threw it towards the sky. It exploded when Spidey fired a and electric web shot. He turned to see Jack O Lantern standing by a tree. "Well, if it isn't mister pumpkin head. When you said we meet again I didn't it be this soon" Spidey said to him.

Jack gave a cold chuckle "I keep my promises Spider Man. And by the looks of it your on your own, no one to save you this time wall crawler"

"Yeah, but that hasn't stopped me before it's just you I'm dealing with Jacky, I take down chumps like you for breakfast!" Spidey said with a grin on his face. Jack gave another chuckle, leaving Spider Man confused "What, is the fact that I can beat up you in a few moments funny to you?" Spidey quipped.

"I don't doubt that but I'm laughing at one thing: You assume I'm alone" Jack then clicked his fingers, then more super powered criminals appeared out of the trees.

The villains consisted of Juggernaut, The Frightful Four, Shriek, Shocker and Whirlwind. They all had advanced armour on each and every one of them, looking more highly advanced. Spidey wasn't impressed by this "What, you think having some new fancy armour going to make this fight any harder for me?" Spider Man mocked.

"Maybe, but we got this from a very secure place" Jack said to Spidey. "A little place that was having problem with its tech. You could it's _Shield_ was down" Jack said with a dark grin. Spider Man then realised what he meant. "But...how did..."

"I think you heard of someone called Ghost. A man who can phase though things like a...ghost" Jack simply said.

Spidey looked around him to see all the villains were blocking any escape from them. "I know you guys didn't do all of this on your own. Who hired you?" Spidey ordered. "Ah you think were just going to tell you just like tha..." Klaw mocked Spider Man before Jack interrupted him. "It was Doctor Octavius"

"What the hell Jack!?" Shocker yelled in anger at the flaming man. "Because, it's clearly obvious. Who else would supply his own men with tech that will only take down Spider Man? It's really quite obvious" Jack explained.

The villains ignored his statement and continued to gang up on the web slinger. Juggernaut got up closer "It's over bug boy" Juggernaut mocked.

"Okay first rule about fight against heroes. Never say it's over unless its really over otherwise the hero will just take you all down like all the other millions of times" Spider Man joked at them, causing them to grunt in anger. "No, no he's right" Jack said to the others, they all gave him glares. "It's better to kill him now then gloat about it" Jack finished.

 **(I should really stop mocking my bad guys! Otherwise they'll get smarter in killing me. Though that sounds impossible)**

Juggernaut was the first to take advantage by running fiercely at him. Spidey watched as Juggernaut was running straight for him like an oncoming train. Spidey manged to leap into the air and manged to dodge Juggernaut. When Spidey was behind the mutant he fired to web cables at him and pulled him back with all of his strength. "Huh, you would of thought that would of been hard or something I mean..."

Spider Man couldn't finish his sentence as The Wizard fired at least five of his gravity discs at him. he then lifted him up into the air. "If you would do the honors Jack?" Jack was on his hover disc and was on level with Spider Man "Seeing as you use those electric webs of those and I might as well try it myself" He then fired two cable lines at him and fired it.

Spider Man screamed in pain from the electricity. "Argh! AH!...Man now I know how other people feel like this, this is terrible!" Spider Man grunted in pain.

He then saw an opportunity to get out of this. with all of his force, He then pressed the button on the web shooter that Connors upgraded. It then let off an electric burst of electricity, destroying the gravity discs and leaving most of the villains to yell in agony.

Spider Man managed to gather his strength up and stand right up from the ground. "I need to move this along. they obviously have more power in their new suits like Iron Fist has more fortune cookie saiyans" Spider Man mused. Spider Man then quickly webslinged out of their line of fire. Spider man then used his communicator to contact Shield.

"White tiger do you read me? I was lured into a trap by Ocks men and I need a hand!" Spidey said into the communicator. It was leaving static again. Spidey groaned in frustration at this.

 _ **Skies Of New York**_

The Blue Lantern Ring was still in the skies of new york searching for someone worthy.

"Searching Hope. Searching Hope. Searching..."

The ring suddenly went even brighter. it then pointed in the direction of Times Square.

"Hope Found" The Ring responded. It then flew towards into the direction. For this ring was about to inherit a host and bring hope into this sector.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for being patience for this one, I've been working on this, Dimension Wars and Xenoverse: Time Unbound for a while now.**

 **Well it looks like the ring has found it's host, but will it be there in time to save Peter?...well, yes obviously, otherwise this story will be really short and pointless. Thanks and see you around!**


	10. Peter Parker Of Sector 2814

_**The Story's Shadow: We'll see. yeah whenever Spider Man just speaks to a bad guy they get instantly angered. Yes, the ring is finally here.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks**_

 _ **Ben 10: You'll just have to see.**_

 _ **Mdhunter: Thanks.**_

* * *

 ** _Shield_** _ **Academy Nick Fury's Office**_

Nick was sitting by his office desk, working on his paperwork. Doctor Connors then entered into the room. "Director Fury, may I have a word with you?" Connors asked the veteran spy.

"What is it Doctor Connors?" Fury asked the scientist. Connors then placed a few papers on his desk. Nick picked up the papers to what look like scientific readings. "What are these?" Fury asked.

"These are readings of the appearing and disappearing power source that's currently in New York" Connors answered the director. "i've done the best I can to read this and try to find a single trace of it considering the power surges" Connors added.

"Did you mange to find out what this device was?" Nick Fury asked. "We haven't found out anything yet sir. But our tech is slowly power up as we speak. Soon they'll operable to use so we can determine what the device is" Connors replied to the director.

"Right, thank you for letting me know Connors" Nick said to the head scientist. Connors then went back to his lab and as he was leaving, White Tiger was entering Nick's office. She walked up to Nick and spoke. "Director, may I have a word with you?" White tiger asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Fury asked. "Earlier during the training session Spider Man said that he saw someone during the training. he said that it was someone that he had never seen before and it looked like this" White Tiger while handing a report file to him.

Nick looked at the file to see images of training footage and a few of them showed the fight between Spider man and White tiger against the malfunctioning LMD droid and it showed the one of the figure in red and black. "And this happened during the training?" Nick asked the feline heroine.

"Yes it did and Spider Man thinks it has something to do with the power surges and I think he's right" White Tiger continued. Nick was rubbing his beard, contemplating the sudden power surges and the malfunctioning LMD.

"Hm, you may be right about this. By the way, where is Parker now?" Fury asked White Tiger. "Apparently, he's out dealing with a disturbance in Central Park. Reports are saying that someone is out there shouting his name out loud or something. Though, we haven't heard from him for a while now" White Tiger stated.

Fury thought for a moment, wondering what was happening with the Wall Crawler. She shrugged it off though, thinking that he would be okay, but it wouldn't hurt to have backup waiting for him.

 _ **Times Square**_

Spider Man was effortly swinging through the streets as fast as he could. He didn't want do end up on Times Square, putting the people in danger. But the new powered up villains gave him no choice of the matter.

Spidey was still trying to get his watch to work but couldn't due to the static, which made Spider Man annoyed at this. "We really should get a higher budget if higher power stuff can disrupt this thing" Spider Man thought.

His spider sense went off suddenly, he turned his head to see Juggernaut running towards him. Spidey tried to swing faster to find a high point in the city to use his communicator.

 **(Man, and I thought that these guys were hard to beat on my own before. This might prove a little more challenging)**

Suddenly, Whirlwind was blasting though cars, following Spider Man along side Juggernaut. "Oh, come on! What other c list villains are after me?" Spider Man groaned in annoyance.

"You won't be mocking us when you won't be able to escape out of that tunnel" Whirlwind shouted back at him. "Tunnel? what tunnel?" Spider Man questioned. Whirlwind then created and giant wind tunnel surrounding Spider Man, destroying the cars around him.

Spider Man looked around himself to see for an opening but couldn't find one though the wind tunnel. Jack was hovering above the tunnel, watching as Spider man was trying to find a way out.

Jack then shouted at Whirlwind. "Make the tunnel shorter!" Jack ordered to the wind powered villain. He nooded in response and made his hands closer together. Jack then threw his bombs at Spider man within the tunnel.

"That doesn't look go for m..." Spider Man thought it they went off, exploding and sending Spider Man flying towards into one of the nearest building. Spider mans vision was impaired and blurry for a moment before he regained it.

He stood up, though in a great deal of pain he looked around to see that he was in an empty office building.

 **(Is it just me, or whenever I get thrown into a building it's usually an empty office space. I'm starting to think that most of the buildings in this city are empty offices. I don't know, what do you guys thi...)**

Spider Man then felt pain within himself. the wind explosion obviously gave him a great deal of pain. Not only that, but his watch was now broken not that it would of helped him anyway.

He looked at his wrists and saw that one of the web shooters was beyond by damage while the other just looked a little damaged. "How is that possible? wouldn't it effect them both?" Spider Man mused.

Spider Man looked at himself to see that he's costume had tears and his body was covered in scars and bruises. "I'm lucky I have a healing factor otherwise that would of killed me" Spidey mused. He then tried to move out of their until he felt a great pain within his legs and arms. "Really starting to regret not having the team here" Spider Man said outloud.

Spider Man's spider sense went off again "I know spider sense. There's a bunch of bad guys after my head and want to play soccer with it. I'm not blind" Spider Man said annoyed. He turned to see at one of the windows that he blasted though was Jack O Lantern and Beetle flying in one place.

They pointed their arsenal at the wall crawler. "And I think it's time to run!" Spider Man stated as He started to run from the duo. They then fired their weapons upon Spider man. Spider Man was lucky that his spider power kept him going.

He quickly moved as fast as he could but the pain was to great so he had to make a quick turn out of the office and went further down into the corridors of the building. He went in one of the smaller rooms and blocked the door with a desk and took a moment to rest, but his Spider Sense was stilling going off like an alarm bell.

 **(Man, does this thing ever shut off when I want it to? It's being kinda pointless now seeing that I'm surrounded by these chumps!)**

Suddenly, two disc shaped devices smashed though the window of the room and attached themselves onto Spider Man. "Oh, not again!" Spider man proclaimed. He was then lifted in the air.

Spider Man was now floating in the air and in front of him was the leader of the Frightful Four, Wizard. "Really Wizard, did you forget the other times you and your lame team tried to beat me?" Spider Man mocked.

Wizard glared at him in response but then gave him a sly smile in response. "Oh my insectoid friend. This time, we are the ones who are the victors" Wizard said with full pride in his voice.

Spider man chucked in response "Oh please, like you can beat me. Don't you get it, every time you and any other bad guy wants a piece of me I always come out on top. What is it this time that makes it so different?" Spider Man questioned.

"Simple" Wizard responded simply. Wizard then lifted his finger up, suddenly Spider Man was sent up into the air, going sky high. Spider Man was so far up he could see the Triskelion from his point of view.

He was then slung down back down when Wizard raised his fist down. As Spidey was falling, he was trying to think of a way to try and get out of this. he looked at his web shooter for a moment.

With all the force he could considering the gravity discs. He then fired two small web cable onto himself and fired an electricity line onto himself. "ARGH! THIS HURTS SO MUCH! WHY DO MOST OF MY IDEAS INVOLVE ME IN PAIN!?"

The disc then broke apart but Spider Man was still falling in the air. He then got a chance to fire is web shooter on one of the near by buildings and started swinging away. "Woah, that was...impressive even for me" Spider Man stated to himself.

Spider Man continued his swing,, though it was slowly seeing as his body was still in pain. He had to settle down in one of the abandoned alleyways. He sat down for a moment and took a breath.

 **(This is...intense even for me, I mean...I don't know how Ock manged to get one of his spies on the Triskelion, he must of taken advantage of the whole power surges problem. Nevertheless, I need to find a way back to the academy)**

Spider Man then stood back up, gaining some of his strength. he looked left and right out of the alleyway and continued to move and as fast as he could. As he ran he looked around to see that no one was in his area. Not a villain or civilian. He ran faster and faster, trying to find a way out of this.

Spider man was then thinking in his head for a moment. "Okay, maybe this won't be so difficult. I don't see any bad guys around and I might get off scot free. Maybe I can get away with..." suddenly, the Spider Sense had gone off again and it was ringing like a fire alarm.

Suddenly, Juggernaut rushed through a building and was running towards Spider Man. "Son of a bi..." Spider Man mused but was instantly rammed by Juggernaut, like a fly to a car.

He rammed him through several buildings. One by one each time he rammed though one it caused Spider man a lot of pain. Finally, Juggernaut was in the middle of the streets of Time Square and threw Spider Man in the middle, causing Spider Man to crash and tumble.

Spider Man was struggling to get up, he looked up to see the villains from the park right in front of him. Spider Man almost got his strength and tried to stand up. "So...what's the plan? Kill me straight away and have your fun?" Spider Man mocked.

Jack gave a dark chuckle before saying "Oh we will and before you do go. I would just like to say what a pleasure it's been. You've really made my experience as a villain a quite...enjoyable one. Wizard. Do it" Jack ordered.

Spider Man looked up to see Wizard with a mass amount of rocks, cars and other large stuff. he then pulled a Magneto and threw all of the stuff towards Spider Man direction. Spider Man didn't have the strength to move out of the way so the he was grounded by the cars and other stuff, trapping him in the large rubble.

Spider Man was stuggling, he tried to get up and get out of the ruble but was in pain and couldn't move. Come on, Spidey...When have I ever given up on anything? People have tried to kill me before and I am not letting them live their fantasy" Spider Man said with his voice sound raspy.

He looked around for an opening out of the rubble but found nothing, Spider Man was completely trapped and if that didn't kill him then the surrounding villains will. "I...don't...think I'll make it...maybe this is...my" Spider Man tried to say but he then remembered what would happen if he gave up and instantly dismiss that feeling and tried to get up again.

"No...no! I'm...not going to stop here and now...it never stopped me before so why should I stop now!" Spider Man proclaimed.

In the streets of New York was a fast blue light flying fastly towards its direction. To its new host.

Spider Man was now crouching but he had his hands up to hold the rubble that was going to fall on him. "I'm not going to give up because of a few lame villains got a few upgrades. I'm going to get out of this, even if its the last thing I..." Spider Man spoke up until he heard something, a faint whisper.

"Peter Parker" A strange voice spoke out.

Suddenly something came inside the rubble, it was a strange, glowing, floating blue lantern. "What..is that thing?" Spider Man asked with curiosity and feeling something inside him.

The Lantern just stood there floating. Then, a blue ring with a symbol similar to the one he fought with the LMD came out of the core of the lantern. Spider Man looked at the ring and out of his eyes reflection was the rings symbol

"Peter Parker Of Earth" The Ring spoke out to Spider Man. Spider Man then felt something inside of him. The feeling was something he had always felt but became bigger when he saw this strange ring. "You Have Great Hope In Your Heart" The Ring responded to the wall crawler.

The ring then inserted itself onto Spider Man's finger and started glow instantly, as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Welcome To The Blue Lantern Corps"

The villains just watched the ruble. Juggernaut just loudly proclaimed "Why can't we just leave already? The bugs dead there's no need to wait" Juggernaut grunted. Jack just watched the ruble in pure satisfaction. "We need to make sure he's purely dead this time" Jack said devily. He then turned at Shocker. "Shocker. Fire into the rubble and make sure that will at least make him deaf enough so he can't hear his own death"

Shocker nodded in approval and pointed his gloves at the rubble and started to charge his power gloves. "Can't say it's been fun webhead. But I'm going o miss trying to kill you" Shocker said as his gloves were powering up to the maximum power. "So, time to say goodbye you annoying little..." Shocker tried to finish when he saw something strange in the rubble.

An unknown blue aura was glowing within the rubble, causing Shocker to step back a few paces. "Um, does of one Ocks new tech includes a light bomb or something?" Shocker asked worried.

The other villains watched the blue aura grow larger and larger in size and brightness. Jack was becoming interested in what was happening. "This is new" Jack mused. Juggernaut however was not stepping back like they were instead he was just angered by this.

"Oh come on. This is our one and only chance to kill this bug once and for all. And if your not willing to finish it off then I will!" Juggernaut proclaimed. He then took a few steps back, readying himself to ram himself though the rubble and possibly killing the spider.

He then rushed towards the rubble, as he was about to crash right into it the light grew larger and larger and as Juggernaut got close enough the rubble then exploded, causing Juggernaut to be flung right into a car.

The Villains turned back to see the rubble had been blown right into the sky. And from that rubble came a glowing blue figure, floating in the air holding a mysterious Blue Lantern.

Spider Man had emerged from the rubble and became the new Blue Lantern of Sector 2814. Spider man's costume has obviously change. The black lining around his eye lenses had been removed, as well as the web pattern. The red of his costume was replaced with a bright blue and the dark blue parts had been black, the spider on his chest had been enlarged with a Blue Lantern symbol covering it.

"Okay! I don't know what the hell is happening right now! But I'm assuming that whatever this is it's more better for me then it is for you guys!" Spider Man said while pointing his Blue Ring at them.

"So, Who wants to see what can try and do with this?" Spider Man said with some pride in his voice. As the bright blue light glowed bigger then before.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The long awaited Blue ring has arrived and the villains are in serious trouble. I think I based the Blue Lantern Spider Man design of the most famous image of it design. This is Timeless Writer saying Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	11. Blue Power

_**The Story's Shadow: It's one of his best traits. Yeah, and even though it's the first time wearing it it will be incredible.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks.**_

 _ **Gold Testament: That's right. What other two were you thinking of?**_

 _ **Mdhunter: Thanks.**_

 ** _Man285: Thanks._**

 ** _Ben 10: Thanks. Happy New year to you too buddy. Maybe I could make a crossover with Batman and Spidey but it could be for a while before I plan something like that._**

 ** _A Fan: Thanks. I do see the mistakes with the grammar and I do try and correct them it's just that a few of them escape my notice. I'll try and update more but sometimes it may take a while considering I'm working on three stories at once. I' try and make some of the chapters longer then they are. The romance is one of the elements of this story. Thank you for your feedback._**

 ** _NARUMOKA: I like your_** ** _enthusiasm. It does take time to write these chapters and I will release these chapters soon._**

* * *

 ** _Times Square_**

The villains watched as Spider Man was floating right in front of them, glowing with a blue aura as he floated there, not moving in the slightest as they watched in awe of his new found power.

 **(Okay...what's happened to me! Just a moment before I was stuck in rubble, hurt beyond belief and couldn't find a way out and now, there's this strange ring that made me all glowy and stuff and all my pain is suddenly all gone...You think SHIELD sent this?)**

The villains were more then surprised by this. They had never seen this power from the Web Slinger before in their time in villainy.

Spider Man floated back down onto the ground, putting the batter the ground, standing in front of the villains. "So... who else is impressed by this?" Spider Man asked jokingly at the villains. Juggernaut then got back up from the aura blast and saw what Spider Man had become.

Spider Man looked up to see Juggernaut standing back up from the hit. "Oh, hey Juggy! Didn't think you'd be up after that whole blue light thing" Spider Man joked at him which made Juggernaut increase in anger at the new lanterns mocking of him.

"I mean, I'm just as shocked as you about this whole...glowing blue thing and the sudden change of costume and colour which might I add, is actually pretty impressive" Spider Man said while looking at his new costume.

Juggernaut has had enough of the wall crawlers mocking of him and started to prepare to ram him though despite his new power. Spider Man continued on with his joking banter to the mutant.

"I still don't know what this is but it still blasted you towards that car. I thought you were supposed to be unstoppable and stuff...buuut by the looks of it unstoppable just means not able to handle a little blast...at least in your case" Spider Man continued.

Juggernaut has had enough with Spider Man's mocking of him and decided to ram him though again in the hopes in taking him down once and for all. So he charged towards Spider Man, hoping to take him down before something like before would happen again.

"Woah!" Spider Man blurted out. He then pointed his ring at him and tried to see if it could fire a ray like beam at him, but nothing happens at first. Spider Man looked at the ring for a moment. "Oh come on! First you come onto my finger and give me this cool power and your already on the fritz are you kidding me?!" Spider Man shouted.

His spider sense went off again and this time it felt stronger then before Spidey looked up to see Juggernaut still running towards him. Spider Man pointed his ring at him again and looked away in anticipation "Okay weird ring please do something beside do nothing right now. Please just fire something at him. It could be a ray, it could be a bunch a missiles, it could even be..."

Juggernaut came closer towards the Web Slinger and Spider Man just had a random though which the ring recognised and proceed to reconstruct. Out of the ring, came a giant blue train construct and it flew towards Juggernaut, launching him into the sky.

The villains looked at where Juggernaut was thrown and then looked back at the Blue Lantern, who he himself was shocked as well "I know right, cool!" Spider Man said with excitement in his voice.

"Whatever this new power is, it hasn't change our mission. Try to atleast make an attempt on taking him down!" Jack commanded his fellow criminals. A few were hesitant at first but followed though anyway and tried to take down the spider.

First were Beetle and Wizard, who attempted to blast him but Spider Man used his quick thinking and created a shield bubble around him, shielding him form the blaster fire. When they stopped Spider man fired blue bolts at them and severely damaging their outer armor.

He then made a hand construct and gabbed Wizard and threw hims towards the rest of the Frightful Four, knocking the rest of them to the ground.

He then turned to Beetle who was on the ground and was about to get right back up. Peter used his quick thinking to construct a construct that was a giant pair of tweezers and started to pick parts of the armor off him. When he was without his weapons and armor Spidey constructed a hand and flicked him towards into a building.

 **(Woah, talking about giving the finger)**

Shocker and Shriek tried to take him down by combining their powers and their weapons onto Spider Man. When Spider Man sensed this, his spider senses felt more powerful and he could tell what they were going to do. He then created a bubble around them before they could fire at him.

"Not again!" They both exclaimed. The sound and shocks then bolted throughout their bodies, knocking the both of them out at once.

Spider Man then released them from the bubble, causing the criminals to fall to the ground. "This is awesome! I don't know what this ring thing is, but I freaking love it and all of it's cool power!"

"Thank You, Peter Parker" The Ring responded to the Web Slinger, which sight shocked him. "Woah, didn't know you could talk back" Spider Man said to the Blue Ring.

"Indeed, Peter Parker, I have been sent to you after my last user perished" the Ring responded in it's monotone voice.

"Well, sorry too hear about that. Anyway, thanks for the whole power up and new costume and stuff" Spidey thanked. "It Wasn't a Problem. Incoming Bomb Heading Towards You" The Ring Warned. But Spidey's spider sensed warned him before the Ring could finished. And his senses were even more advanced with the ring on.

He turned to see Jack o Lantern throwing pumpkin bombs at the Web Head. Spidey dodged them with swift accuracy. "Really? pumpkin bombs? now your just stealing off the Green Goblin. I'm surprised you haven't been sued yet" Spidey joked.

"I think I'm suited to be the better demonic villain then he ever was" Jack responded as he was on his hover disc. He continued to throw the bombs at the Web head. Spidey created hand constructs to grab them and threw them out of sight.

"Hmm, about a different method" Jack suggested. He then pulled out a sword hilt, he then pressed a button on it which caused it to ignite in flames. "Okay then, too can play that game" Spidey said.

Spider Man then created a bo staff construct. He swung it around himself before doing a marital arts pose "That's right, I'm gonna go kung fu on your pumpkin head" Spidey mocked.

They both flew at each other. They both clashed on instant . Both were struggling to knock the other off. "It doesn't matter that you have new shield tech, your still going down and I'm still getting paid" Jack said to the Blue Lantern.

"Your going to have to wait on that, because I don't think your moneys going to be useful behind bars for you and your friends" Spider Man remarked.

They both then pushed each other off. Jack lunged at the Wall Crawler with his sword, Spidey dodged it and went from behind and it Jack at every point. He then tried to hit Jacks head, but he dodged quickly and spun around to try and slice his head off.

But Spidey used his staff to block the sword. He then pushed the sword upwards and created a a blaster point at the hand of the staff, firing a water spray at the flame sword, extinguishing it.

Jack then sheathed a knife behind him. He attempted to stab Spidey in the chest but he sensed this and blasted it out of his hand. He then gained the upper hand and twisted Jacks arm behind him.

"Dude, I've got a sixth sense, spider powers and new blue energy stuff and you think it was smart to do that?" Spidey mocked. "Maybe, but I know that this might do the trick" Jack said. Spider Mans spider sense went off but it was too late.

Jack grabbed something from his belt with his free hand and smashed it on his disc pad quickly.

It was a smoke bomb. It blinded Spider Man for a moment, giving Jack enough time to escape. He then called over to his remaining teammates. "Everyone!, we need to go! Were out of options and the weapons don't stand a chance against him now. Don't argue, MOVE!"

They didn't bother to argue any further and instead listen to him and ran into a ally with Jack leading them. Shriek, Shock, Juggernaut, Beetle, Klaw and Trapster were all left behind in the dust.

Spider Man watched as they ran way, deciding that the ones he caught would be enough for the Triskelion prison and he knew that there not a threat for the moment and they would have to replenish themselves. They would be caught by the police soon enough.

He then hovered down to the ground, taking a breath after the fight he had. He he calmed himself before looking at the ring. He took it off his finger and he suddenly reverted back into his regular suit, and the power battery disappeared "What exactly is this thing?" Spidey mused.

He then gave the ring a closer look. And saw the symbol on it. "This looks similar to the LMD drone that transformed into that red and black guy I briefly fought with" Spider Man thought to himself.

He then heard something in the distance. He looked up in the sky and saw his team in a Shield class jet heading towards him. Spidey looked at the ring for a moment before deciding to put it away in his belt-pocket.

The Jet landed in front of him. Out of it came White Tiger and his team. They went to round the the grounded villains, while White Tiger went on to check up on Spider Man. "You okay Web Head?" Tiger asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Spider Man assured her. "You don't look it. You look like you've been blown to hell" Tiger said, regarding Spider Mans costume, which had tear marks all over and had bruise marks on his skin.

"I'll live, besides nothing a little sowing can't fix, even though it might take a few hours...and might need two new web shooters while I'm at it" Spidey said, gesturing his broken web shooters to the feline hero.l

"They can be replaced Web Head but your can't" White Tiger said to him, He looked at her for a brief moment. They looked at each other for a moment before Iron Spider walked up to them.

"Spidey, have you seen this stuff?" Iron Spider asked. Spidey looked away from her and looked at the armor Iron Spider was holding "Yeah, apparently Doc Ock hired a guy called Ghost and got him to sneak into SHIELD and find the files based around me. They were apparently designed to overpower me" Spider Man responded.

"Well, apparently they didn't do a good job" Power Man said, gesturing the downed villains and armor scattered on the ground. Yeah, I manged to hold my own against these guys" Spider Man said.

"Yeah, but it does make me wonder" Iron Spider pondered. "If they had accessed to your files and powers, then how come you were able to hold your own?" Iron Spider asked.

"I...guess the power outage around the city caused them to go loopy at points in the fight because at time they weren't fighting at full power or something" Spider Man guessed.

"I guess so, but when we figured out about the trap, everything was working at full power when we were coming towards you" Iron Spider added. "I guess it was luck?" Spider Man suggested.

"Maybe, we'll have to analyse this stuff back at the Academy" Iron Spider advised as he and some others grabbed most of the armor while the stronger heroes picked up the villains and put them in restraining cuffs.

"Are you sure your okay? We can have Doctor Connors take a look at you if you want" White Tiger suggested. "There's no need to worry Tiger, I've handle worse before and I'm still standing now" Spidey assured the feline heroine.

"Good, because next time if something like this happens ever again, I.;..we won't leave your side" White Tiger stuttered. Spidey looked at her for a moment before saying "Um...yeah I get it. Were teammates, we'd do anything to help each other out"

"Right" tiger simply said. A moment passed by the too before Tiger looked behind her and then turned back to Spidey"Makes you wonder though, I mean I know your pretty strong enough on your own..."

"Thanks" Spider Man said, grinning at the Heroine.

"Your Welcome" Tiger said with a smile before continuing. "But, if they had all the power then how'd you manage?" Spider Man was trying to think up of an answer, but Whiter Tiger then shrugged it off "It's probably like you said before"

Spider Man agreed with yeah "Yeah, maybe part of the power outage" White Tiger then moved towards the jet. "Anyway, lets head back the the Triskellion" Tiger said to the wallcrawler.

Spider Man looked at her for a moment before going inside the jet himself.

 **(I know what you guys are thinking, Spidey why aren't you telling your team about this? I think I need to analyse this...weird ring first before I tell the team. Could be a trap for all I know and I know the team can help. But somethings telling me this thing didn't chose me at random. I just need time to figure out what it is before I tell them. When I figure out more about it, then I'll tell them)**

The heroes headed inside the jet and the jet launched itself into the sky, heading for the Triskellion.

 _ **Earth Space**_

Within the darkness of space, was three, red glowing lights heading towards the planet. These were the Red Lanterns sent to kill the new recruit. The stopped when they were near enough to see the planet for themselves. Needless to say, they weren't impressed with the sight of Earth.

"So this is the world where that ring went to?" Haggor sneered. "It's nothing more then just another dirt ball waiting to be destroyed" Haggor stated to the other Lanterns. "For once we agree, Haggor" Scorch replied to the alien.

"Once we kill the Blue Lantern and finish our goal, we conquer this world in the name of the Red Lanterns" Scorch said to the other two. "Now let's move!" Scorch commanded. The three then flew towards the planet to find and kill the lantern.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry it took me a long while about this but I took a break and It did take me to write this considering how Spidey would react and use the ring. But I'm back and I'm still writing.**

 **Now the Red Lanterns are coming for blood and rage, which might not be good for the newly found Lantern. Next, we see Peter trying to figure out what the ring is while also dealing with some visitors. Thanks for reading and see you around!**


	12. Green Lanterns vs Red Lanterns

_**The Story's**_ ** _Shadow: It sure is. Yeah, over the years at Shield has taught him a lot. I figured seeing as the ring can be used to heal, I figured it could help his powers. Blue Lantern and Spider powers is a very useful advantage._** ** _Their relationship has come a along way. Well, There are some cases where their rings can work. There's an episode of the show called Blue Hope, where Razer is able to use his ring around other Blue Lanterns and there some other examples in the comics as well._**

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks.**_

 _ **Ben 10: Thanks**_

 ** _Rocker on: Yeah, it's part of the rings system._**

 ** _GuestinyourStory: Thanks for checking out my story. the PS4 and Homecoming mash up suit does sound very impressive and might use it for something else, but I don't get how it would symbolise love._**

 ** _Marshman101: Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far._**

 ** _Guest: Here it is._**

 ** _Edboy4926: Thanks. I'm glad your enjoying it so far._**

 ** _Argonaut986: Thanks. I'm glad you like my story._**

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

Within the skies of New Work was a Daily News helicopter flying threw the skies as it was heading for the fight zone of Spider Man and the villains that occurred hours ago.

"And here is the site of a brutal beat down of a brawl between Spider Man and his rogues gallery. Did they mange to take the Wall Crawler down? We tried speaking with Shield but they refused to say anything in response." The reporter continue telling the viewers.

"We are hoping to hear from them soon so that we..." The Reporter continue until two bright green lights flew past the helicopter in a millisecond. The helicopter was startled and nearly lost control for a moment. "Woah, what the hell was that?!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

Hal Jordan and Kilowog had finally arrived in the city of New York to find their new Blue Lantern and possibly the thing that killed the previous one. "Gee Jordan, your people should learn where they're flying. That thing nearly hit me!" Kilowog said to his partner.

"Maybe cause they didn't expect a flying giant alien heading towards them" Hal joked.

"To me, you guys are the aliens" Kilowog retorted back at the emerald lantern.

The two continue to fly to where the Blue Lantern appeared. "You sure he's bound to be here?" Hal asked his partner.

"Our rings can track any Blues, they are based on its design" The drill sergeant answered. The two lanterns then landed on the fight scene and used their rings to scan the area.

"Yeah, they also took my power battery though" Hal pointed out to the drill sergeant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hal, maybe we didn't need that power up on Betrassus to help us to take down Ragnar and the Red Lanterns if we knew it is going to snatch your battery when you could easily ask for another one" Kilowog mocked.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Let's just hope we can find this new guy as quickly as we can" Hal said as he used his ring to scan the area.

Kilowog used his ring to scan as well but his attention was then sifted to people suddenly seeing the two emerald patrolmen. Kilowog sighed in annoyance and created a construct wall around them.

"I don't see what's the fuss is about" Kilowog said, as he continued to scan the area. "It's just another species from another world. Other, if not most worlds have that all the time"

"Well, humans aren't very used to the idea of there being other worldly things out there yet. They even have problems dealing with super powered people here" Hal answered as he looked around the area.

"I'm just glad SHIELD isn't around here and just annoy me with their protocol stuff and I already get enough of that from the Guardians" Hal said

"Just how bad are these guys?" Kilowog asked. "Well, I wouldn't say the're too bad. They do a good job in protecting Earth, tough not as good as me" Hal muttered the last one out.

"Okay, my rings scan indicate that our new blue was he but he must of left after discovering his new power. Can't say that I blame him, first time I found a ring that gave me a massive amount of power, it kinda freaked me out."

"That what happens with most new rookies." Kilowog said. "Well, expect for me, I handled it like a pro" Kilowog said with a small smirk, causing Hal to roll his eyes.

"Okay, I think we got enough out of here. Let's move on" Hal said, Kilowog nodding in response. Hal then disintegrated the green shield around them. The two lanterns then flew up in the air and continued their search for the Blue Lantern.

 _ **Shield Triskelion**_

Spider Man was sitting on his bunk examining the Blue Ring he got during the fight with Ocks hired help. He looked at it more and more and he knew that this rings symbol was connect to the glitched LMD.

 **(This came to me, why though? It said that the previous owner of this ring died and was sent to me. There's a million people out there by why me of all people?)**

He looked at it once more and thought of something. He then first looked around himself to see if anyone was in the room with him. When he knew that he was alone, he put on the blue ring once more and it created the blue suit again, and the Blue Battery appeared out of thin air.

"What is a Blue Lantern Corps?" Spider Man wondered out loud. Spider Man then took a look at his Blue Lantern uniform again "I'll say this for sure. My costume during that fight looked pretty awesome"

He then grabbed the power battery by the handle and look at the centre, there was a bright glowing light inside the centre of the battery. "What exactly powers you?" Spider Man wondered.

He then looked at his ring for a moment and came up a thought that came into his head. He slowly inserted his ring in the lantern core. He the moment when the ring was closer to the core it glowed bigger and brighter.

 **(Hopefully this will probably enlighten me, or...it could blow up. God, please don't let it blow up on me)**

He then heard a mechanical hiss from the other side of the room. He quickly took the ring out of the core and off his hand and instantly and his costume went away but the battery was still there. He picked it up and put it inside of his locker before anyone could see it.

The door opened to revelled Dagger, Cloak, Power Man, Iron Fist and Agent Venom walked into the room. They briefly saw Spider Man put something into his locker but they couldn't tell what it was. All they knew, is that it looked blue.

"What do you got there Spidey?" Power Man asked.

Spidey quickly turned behind his locker. "Ah, it's nothing, just a bunch of broken web shooters that'll fix later" Spidey answered.

Power Man raised an highbrow interested, thinking he had something else but dismissed it. "Anyway, we just thought we'd see how you were doing, considering the whole fight with Ocks mercs"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I survived a whole lot worse then that" Spidey said. "It must of been awesome though. Man, I wish we could of been there to see you kick those guys all over the place!" Agent Venom exclaimed in excitement, wishing he could've been there with his idol/friend.

Spidey chuckled at this. "Yeah well, soon when I get my next costume fixed up, I'm going to go back out there soon." Spider Man said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cloak asked. "You know me Ty, I don't back down easily" Spidey said. "I guess, most people might of lost their life in that situation, yet you managed somehow." Cloak said, making the web slinger to freeze for a moment.

"Well, I guess my training at Shield really helped me out of that situation" Spider-Man suggested, hoping they wont catch on.

"Yeah. Anyway We wanted to see if your up heading out to the training sim today" Power Man said to the web slinger. Spidey nodded for confirmation. "Sure, I'm just gonna recalibrate my web shooters so that they'll have a shaper shot on them."

"Right. We'll see you soon later Spidey Power Man said. "Also but careful around our fellow comrade, Ava" Iron Fist advised, causing Spider Man to raise his brow in confusion. "Why?"

"Cause, Nova got under her skin again." Dagger replied, causing Spider-Man to nod understandably. "Hopefully, I won't get under her skin like he did" Spidey said.

"Oh, I don't think that'll ever happen, you know considering." Dagger said with a small smile. Spider Man gave her a confused look. 'What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked.

The others, except for Agent Venom and Power Man were confused by Spideys oblivious. Wait you don't- cloak started to say until power Man stopped him. "Don't try to explain it. I tried earlier and he doesn't get it."

Spider Man just look at them in confusion and somewhat annoyance. "Anyway, we'll see you later web head." power man said as he and the rest of the young heroes left the room.

"What do you mean by that! Why can't you guys just tell me and stop being so cryptic!" Spidey shouted. Peter then sighed for a moment. he wait for a couple of seconds and went back to his locker.

Spidey then did another check around the room to see if there was anyone else in the room with him. He sighed for a moment before going to his locker for the lantern battery.

He opened the locker held the battery up. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing his Blue Ring from his pocket.

 **(Maybe I could give it another go. Maybe it won't draw too much attention)**

He then inserted the ring on again and Spideys costume change into the lantern uniform again. " No matter how many times that happens, it will always amaze me" Spider-Man mused.

He then held the lantern by then handle. He took one look at his ring and then into the core of the battery.

 _ **New York Skies**_

The two green lanterns were still in the skies searching for the newest Lantern. Hal found it to be boring due to little to no action, same with Kilowog.

Suddenly Hal and Kilowogs rings went off with a sudden burst of overcharging in their rings for a moment. "Woah! What the nortz was that!" Kilowog exclaimed in surprised in the sudden burst of energy.

"My guess? our Blue Lantern" Hal suggested as the sudden power up left their rings. "Well, it explains the sudden energy boost" Kilowog added.

The Lanterns then decided to land to the nearest building "So, we're getting closer to our Blue Lantern, thats for sure." Hal pointed out.

"Good. because the sooner we get the new blue, the sooner this will be over and we can find out who did..." Kilowog saying until a beeping noise was coming off from both of the green rings.

Hals ring the spoke out to it's user. "Warning, three oncoming Lantern signals are heading towards this location" Hal's ring spoke to him."Huh, our guys?" Hal asked his own ring. "Unlikely" The Ring responded.

"Uh, Hal? you may wanna take a look at this" Kilowog said to his partner. Hal turned to where Kilowog was facing and in the distance were three glowing red figures.

"Wait are those..." Hal said. "Red Lanterns." Kilowog quietly finished as he watched the lanterns getting closer. "What are doing here?" They've never been close to my home before." Ha said in a worried tone.

"I doubt they come to help us with the search." Kilowog said grimly. The three lanternes got closer and saw who was in front of them and was angered immediately on sight.

"The Green Lanterns! What the hell are they doing here!?" Hagor snarled in anger. "This is the homeworld of Hal Jordan. Would explain a few things" Rachet suggested in a clam passive aggressive tone.

"And one of them is the Lantern is stopped the invasion!" Scorch snarled at the sight of the sargent. "Well then, it's fitting they die before finding the Blue Lantern Ratchet said.

"I can agree with that!" Scorch snarled quietly. The three Red Lanterns then flew closer to the Green lanterns. Hal and Kilowog got into their defense positions. "Green Lanterns! Your day on your dirtball of a world will end as the Red Lanterns will end your miserable existence!" Scorch shouted at the lanterns.

"Definitely not friendly" Kilowog said sarcastically. Hal then walked up in front of his partner and spoke to the raged killers.

"I don't know if you grumpy reds remember, but there's an ongoing treaty between the Red and Green Lanterns and I don't think that's expired it's expiration date yet" Hal joked.

"Maybe Guy ticked them off and know they want to kill someone from Earth and is using you to take out their anger on" Kilowog said. "Much more believable"

Scorch was instantaneously angered and fired a blot of rage at them, causing them to fly away from the blast. "Silence you Green Lantern dogs!" Scorch spat.

"I don't know what your problem is, but the war between the Red and Green Lanterns are over, your leader even worked with us to stop the Anti Monitor from destroying everything in the universe" Hal pointed out the fury villain.

"That worthless coward isn't our true leader! That title belongs to the true leader of the Red Lantern Corps!" Scorch said with pride. "Yeah, who is currently being held in Oa's prison" Hal said.

This enraged Hagor. He snarled and leaped towards the Lantern with two dagger constructs in hand. Hal leaped out of the way and the daggers were stuck in the ground. Hal then created a baseball bat and used it to whack him, sending Haggor several feet in the air.

"You always gotta make things worse then they already are?" Kilowog remarked. "To be fair they called us dogs and this is the perfect time to use your hammer" Hal said. He then turned to Scorch.

"Tell me, does Zilius knows about this little angry feud?" Hal asked the blue alien. "It does not matter what he knows or what he doesn't! What matters is that we get revenge on the ones who stopped our conquest!" Scorch snarled at the Green lantern

"Uh oh" Kilowog mumbled. Remembering the at the time of the conflict he was on the front lines with Mogo and Saint Walker.

"Well, it doesn't matter really. Because you guys are going to get you red buts kicked into a prison cell when were done with you guys" Hal joked at the rage fueled lanterns while his partner sighed at his continuation of his mocking.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Haggor roared. He then created a sword construct and leaped towards the pilot. Kilowog got in front of Hal creating his signature hammer. He ten swung the hammer at the Red Lantern, sending flying away from few feet but not far.

Ratchet created a energy dome around him, with a hole to fire out of, while Scorch created a large sword and fought with Hal, leaving Kilowog to fight with the other two.

Haggor used his sword to try and slash the veteran lantern, but to not avail. The only advantage he had was his size and could dodge the hammer strikes from Kilowog. "When were done here, I'll have your skull on my wall" Haggor snarled.

"Yeah right, and I'll be the leader of the spider prison when that happens!" Kilowog mocked, causing Haggor to lash more at the Green Lantern.

Hal had created a baseball construct to duel with the Red Lantern. Hal was careful and precise with his hits, hoping to hit a weak point. Scorch was filled with rage and continue to strike with pure anger.

"You mave have survived the encounter you had with our leader, but when were done with you, we'll make every Green Lantern live in terror of the mighty Red Lanterns!" Scorch exclaimed.

Hal then had the advantage and swung the bat at her, causing her to be flung back and plummet into Haggor, surprising Ratchet in response. "This fight is pointless! Were not even here for you, were here for the Blue Lantern" Haggor snarled, causing Scorch to glare at him in

"It was you guys?" Hal said, surprised at the revelation. "Impossible. Your rings don't work so good when it's around those blue rings. So how can you even kill a Blue Lantern if your power just goes out" Kilowog pointed out.

Scorch then showed off her ring to Hal "These aren't any regular type of Red Lantern rings like you've seen before"

"They were born out of the pool of rage itself" Scorch said with venom in her voice. "How vague" Hal joked. Scorch then hissed and created a sword constructed and went for Hal. Kilowog was ahead of her and created his signature hammer construct.

"Bring it, poozer!" Kilowog charged. The drill sergeant then swung his hammer towards the Red Lantern. The Lanterns clashed the weapons together, both of them trying the gain the upper advantage on the other.

Kilowogs had the upper strength because of his strength and size and slung the Red Lantern out of range of his hammer, sending her flying though the sky. She stopped herself from going though the sky any further.

She then pointed her ring at the drill sergeant and fired a fiery demonic cannon at them. "BURN FOR YOUR SINS!" She proceed to fire upon the Lanterns. Fortunately, they created and energy barrier around them, blocking three shots around them.

"Yeah, they really peeved." Hal said, pointing out the obvious. "Maybe if you didn't...goad them, they might of gone down sooner" Kilowog grunted as he tried to concentrate on the force fled around them.

"SHUT UP YOU PUTRED WASTES OF LIFE. WHEN WE KILL YOU TWO, WE'LL FIND THAT BLUE LANTERN AND TEAR HIM APART!" Scorch screeched as her shots increased in volume.

Hal then got and idea he created a small gap around the force fled and created a bow and arrow construct in his hands. "Here a little distraction I saw once before" Hal said as he prepared to fire. He shot the arrow past Scorch, causing her shots to fire away from them and managed to fire a pipe near them, creating a large could of smoke around them, engulfing them all around it.

"This is pointless! were leaving!" Scorch declared. Ratchet understood but Haggor was baffled by this.

We can take them!" Haggor snarled, wanting to leap at the emerald lanterns but Scorch stopped him. "NO! Were here for the Blue Lantern, not for them."

"But we supposed to!..." Haggor tried to say but Scorch suddenly strangled him with one hand. "If you hadn't opened your mouth earlier. They wouldn't of known our intention and now thanks to you, they're on to us!"

"We'll kill them when we take care of the Blue Lantern." Scorch told her red comrade, letting go of him, causing Haggor to grasp his throat.

"Damn her when she's right! The more I have to deal with her I grow more enrage!" Haggor mused within his mind. The Red Lanterns left the area to continue with their mission.

The dust finally settled, leaving Hal and Kilowog to wonder where the Red Lanterns went off to.

"Where are they!?" Hal exclaimed, looking around for the raging lanterns. "They must of bailed out on us." Kilowog suggested. "Shame too, I was really hoping to bash them so much that their little red rings fly off them" Kilowog grunted.

"Well, nevertheless, I guess we found our lantern killer." Hal pointed out. "But their rings aren't supposed to work around Blue Lanterns." Kilowog said.

"Yeah, but remember on Odin, when Razer managed to use his power to lash out on a Manhunter?" hal pointed out. "Man, I guess you're right. On the one hand I'm glad we found our lantern killer and can smash them the next time I see them, on the other, I ain't too happy that there are red Lanterns killing Moon Faces guys and Zilius not telling us a thing."

"He might not even know about it." Hal said to his former sergeant. "Anyway, we'll deal with it later." Hal said turning back to his partner. "Right now, we need to find the Blue Lantern now before they do."

Kilowog nodded in response. They both then flew off the building and went backing in finding the Blue Lantern. And chances are, they'll find him sooner then they think.

 _ **Shield Triskelion**_

Spider Man was sitting by his bed, reading a book from one of Shields library's. Suddenly he got a strange feeling. "Weired, I got a feeling that I'm a target or something. Ah, it's properly nothing"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I know, I took way long then I should have. I was taking a brake for a while. but don't worry because I'm back to writing this crossover.**

 **Also, I would just like to point out that seeing as one show use animation and the other uses CGI, I'd imagine the same animation from DC movies like Justice League War for example for Green Lantern.**

 **So Hal and Kilowog have figured out the lantern killers identity. Next, two legendry heroes will meet for the first time against new enemies. This is the Timeless Writer saying, thanks and see you around!**


	13. The Spider Meets the Lantern

_**The Story's Shadow that he will. They'll have an iunteresting interaction that's for sure.**_

 ** _Death_** _ **Fury: Thanks**_

 _ **Gold Testament: I will do something along those lines.**_

 _ **Ben 10: Glad to be continuing this story.**_

 _ **A fan: Will do.**_

 _ **New Universe Returns: Right. Well I'm sorry you disliked the long pace of it. I didn't give Peter the ring straight away because I think it takes away some of the build up. I understand that sowqwame stories aren't for everyone and they will have there differences, and if you don't want to keep reading it, fine. Your choice.**_

 _ **Guest: Here it is**_

* * *

 _ **SHIELD Triskelion- Doctor Connors Lab.**_

Currently, the web-slinger of New York was sitting on a medical bed, being examined by his fellow scientist and friend, Doctor Curt Connors.

"Vitals appear to be fine. Just don't go on another villain frenzy and you should be fine." Connors advised.

"That's gonna be difficult doc. I'm usually the number one target for Docs villains revenge schemes" Spidey quipped. "It would help if you were a lot more quieter and focused more on beating them and not making quick witted responses." A voiced came from the other side of the room.

Spidey turned to see his fellow comrade, White Tiger standing by the door with her hands on her hips. "What can I say say Ava, I just attract people to me so easily."

White Tiger was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I don't think that's how it is, web head." White Tiger said.

"So, what did Fury say?" Spidey asked.

White Tiger sighed for a moment. "He wasn't entirely happy that you went off on your own to fight those villains." White Tiger responded. "To be fair, I thought it was a small disturbance, I didn't know that place held the "We all hate Spider-Man and want to kill/main him society" Spidey joked while making quotation marks with his hands.

White Tiger giggled a bit before stopping herself. Spidey looked at her for a moment.

 **(I seen many things in my life. But Ava laughing at my humour, this is an amazement!)**

"What?" White Tiger said.

"I just, never heard you laugh at my humour once." Spidey said with a smirk on his face. Ava just scoffed at this. "No I didn't"

"No, I'm defiantly sure that you did." Spider-Man persisted. "And I'm definitely sure that your going to drop this or you'll find that I put more damage then any of those other villains could" White Tiger said with a low tone of voice.

"And suddenly, I don't remember what we were talking about" Spidey laughed nervously. "Smart boy" Ava said with a small smirk.

Suddenly, an alarm rung thought the medical room. Dr Connors went to one of the monitors to check out the situation. "What is it, Doc?" Spidey asked.

"It appears to be Dragon Man. He escaped from one of shields prison and is going on a rampage." Connors said while looking at the monitor. "Wow, a villain attack already?" Spidey quipped.

 **(Wow, didn't take long.)**

"They really need a schedule for these type of things. If the villains just took time into their hands and sorted out a well managed scheduled when they randomly attack an establishment, It'd make the lives of a hero a lot more easier" Spider-Man jokes.

"Well, there the sound of my music." Peter quipped. He then put his mask back on. "Well, thanks Connors for the repair of my suit." Peter thanked. Connors just nodded in response. Spidey then turned to leave the room but White Tiger stood in his way with a stern look on her face.

"Oh no. Your not going back out there with what happend to you. You still need to regain your strength." White Tiger told her leader, sternly.

"Don't be a worrywart, Ava. It'll be fine. I faced off against worse." Spider Man dismissed and tried leaving again but The feline hero wasn't having it and stopped him from going further.

"Peter we may be heroes, but that doesn't make us invincible" White Tiger said sternly.

"You've just been through a deadly ambush and can't expect yourself to go through another one." Ava lectured. "We can't push ourselves too much or else we..."

White Tiger paused for a moment to let her words sink in to the web-head. After a long pause she then narrowed her eyes slightly angrily. "Your being uncharacteristic quiet right now web-head and if you're thinking about..."

White Tiger stopped talking when she turned and saw Spider-Man had already left. "I hate it when he does that." White Tiger growled.

Connors just smirked at this. he then turned his attention to the monitor which showed something different that intrigued the scientist. "Strange..."

 _ **New York**_

 **(I'm certain If I head back to the academy, Ava will tear what's left of me.)**

Spider-Man continue to swing around the city looking where he wound find the disturbance. "Okay, I may not be up to one hundred percent but I can still get the job done with or without that blue ring." Spidey mused as he continued to swing around the city.

Spidey looked around the city he was swinging in to find the robotic reptile. "Now if I was a large, robotic, fire breathing dragon...where would I be?" spidey mused

A robotic roar then shouted throughout the city of New York. So loud that even the asgard itself could hear it. Spidey looked to the left to see a large sprout of fire point upwards.

"I think there would be the place. " Spidey joked. He then turned the other way and headed for the direction of the fiery roar.

People were running for their lives frantically away from the Dragon like robot. Dragon-Man just lit the streets on fire, setting cars ablaze and melting nearby streetlamps to the ground.

Spider-Man landed n the street and saw people ran away still. He saw that Dragon Man was right in front of him. "So, It's been a while hasn't evil Elliot?" Spider-Man quipped.

Dragon-Man just roared at the arachnid. "So are you one of Ocks guys trying again to kill me or this is just random coincidence?" Spider-man jokingly asked. Dragon-man roared again and this time, flew towards Spider-Man.

"Yeah. The ladder is the most one that happens in my life the most." Spidey quickly quipped before jumping in the air, doding the metallic reptiles lunge attack. His spider sense went off, he looked and saw that while in mid air, Dragon Mans tail was about to swipe him away.

Spider-Man didn't have time to react as the tail slung him away from him and launched him into a nearby car. "Oh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Spidey groaned.

Spidey got back up, dusting the debris off him. He looked and saw Dragon Man just standing there with a menacing look on his face.

"Okay then, Looks like I need to stay on my guard for this one." Spidey mused. "I just hope I don't prove Ava right and get killed because I may or may not of jumped the gun." Spidey thought.

Dragon-Man then flew towards the spider. Spidey then leaped on top of a car and leaped to a nearby lamp post. Spider-Man then got the idea of webbing his wings to together so it could render him immobile.

He fired his web shooters at the wings. He started to combined the two web cables and stranding the webs, rending Dragon Man flightless. "Ha! take that! looks like you can't fly your way out of this one!" Spidey tauntedd.

Dragon-Man then opened his mouth and spew a large amount of fire, nearly scorching the wall-crawler. "I forgot about that. It's part of your name so I should of seen that coming..."

Dragon-Man then proceeded to fire a range of fireballs from his mouth, and fired them at Spider-Man. Spidey leaped off the lamppost and just jumped from car to car dodging the firepower.

"Okay! I should've watched out for that as well. I really need to think things through before I do them!" Spidey shouted as he continue to jump away from the fire.

Dragon-Man fired a larger bolt of fire and manged to get Spider-Man by his right arm. Spidey yelled in pain and fell to the street in mid air. The burn wasn't too severe but still hurt nonetheless, causing part of his costume to burn off. "Argh! I should've brought that blue ring with me. It would've helped a lot more" Spidey gritted.

"Okay, this is going to be way more difficult then before. I might need to owe White Tiger an apology...before Dragon-Man burns me to a crisp." Spidey grunted ash he held his right arm in pain.

Dragon Man started to walk slowly towards him, while also snapping his wings together, tearing the webbing off them.

"Need a hand there, buddy" A voice spoke out to the webhead. Spidey looked up to see something he never expected to see so far. Two glowing green people floating above him. One was a human male and the other was an large alien Not only that, but they were dressed in a similar attire as he wore when he wears the blue ring.

 **(Well, that solves one of my questions)**

"Looks like you have a bad temper there dragon boy. How bout you simmer down before you really get hurt" Kilowog said while cracking his knuckles.

Dragon-Man just roared at them and flew towards the Lanterns. Kilowog just grinned at this. "The hard way it is. One of my favourite ways to go!" Kilowog grinned. He then used his ring to create a large hammer construct.

He swung the hammer at the robot, sending it towards a car. It roared in anger and flew up in the sky and lunged at the Lanterns, hoping to kill them. "My turn." Hal smirked.

Hal then created a pair of green scissors and cut off Dragon Mans wings off.

 **(Man, I wish I could off done that!)**

Dragon Man then crashed into the ground. He got back up and glared at the Lanterns with his red glowing eyes. He then charged up his mouth to unleash a large fire spew at them.

But Spider-Man got ahead of him and webbed his mouth shut. "Nice work, kid!" Hal complimented. "Now for the big finish!" Hal said creating a giant fist construct, his partner doing the same.

They both stuck the robot dragon at the same time, causing a loud bang and causing the robot to fall to the ground, it's eyes flickering before finally turning offline.

Spidey then webbed up the now flightless dragon. Spidey sighed in relief at the fight being over. He then moved away from the robot and went over to the Lanterns.

"Thanks for the hand." Spidey complimented. "No Problem, just doing what I do best." Hal said with a smirk on his face. "That was quicker then expected. Was hoping for more of a fight" Kilowog grunted.

"Yeah well, trust buddy there are a lot more then just this evil Eliot here." Hal said, guesting to the robotic dragon. Spidey just snickered at this. "Funny, I called him that before you got here."

Hal just smirked at this. "I guess some minds think alike."

Spidey just chuckled while also remembering something that just came up in his head. "Wait, I think I know you. Your that Lantern guy I've hear about, the one from Coast City" Spidey said, suddenly realizing who the lantern was.

"Nice to know I have some fans here in the big apple" Hal smirked while his partner rolled his eyes. "I'm Hal Jordan and this my partner Kilowog." Hal introduced.

Hal then realized something about the webslinger. "And you're that Spider guy I've heard about. Man, the guy with the ugly moustache really has it out for you." Hal pointed out as well. "I know right!?" Spider-Man said in agreement.

"What's wit the get up?" The Drill-Sargent asked, looking at Spider-Mans outfit. "What? It's a classic. And It help keep my identaity a secret, that helps a lot." Spidey answered.

Kilowog groaned in response while his partner smiled and nodded approvingly. "See, I'm not the only one who does it." Hal said to his friend. "I still think it's wired."

"It's stylish. It brings out the cool when I'm beating down on the villains" Hal just smiled at this, liking the spider themed hero more and more while Kilowog just sighed. "Yeup, I was right. Everyone on this world is as arrogant as you Hal."

"So, not that I'm ungrateful for you two helping me, but why are you guys here in New York? Got some business with the Avengers?" Spider-Man asked.

"Not really. Were here because...well, has there been any sighting of someone like us expect only...blue?" Hal asked.

Spider-Man eyes widen when he heard this. When he saw the Green Lanterns he instantly assumed they were here for the same reason as the blue ring that recently arrived.

"Yeah. And now we need to continue finding the him and not get caught up in smashing robot dragons, not matter how fun it is." Kilowog reminded his partner until Spider-Man interjected. "I think I might be able to help with that." The lanterns looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the spider.

"How so?" Kilowog said with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Well I..." Suddenly, a beeping came from Spider-Mans wrist communicator. "One minute" Spidey said and quickly went to his watch. The screed showed Nova's id.

"Hey Nova, you're never gonna believe this but I just met..." Spidey spoke over his com until Nova shouted over him before he could continue. "WE NEED YOU HERE NIGHT NOW WEB HEAD!" Nova shouted over the wrist com, surprising the three heroes.

"Look, if this about putting glue in your helmet again..." Spidey quipped until Novas yell came up again. "YOU DID WHAT! YOU LITTLE...ARGH, NEVERMIND THAT. WERE BEING ATTACKED!" Nova shouted out.

Spidey, Hal and Kilowog were surprised by this." Wait what?!" Spidey said in shock. "Who is it?! Hydra? AIM? The Cabal!?" Spidey listed out.

"None of those! There's these three red, glowing guys. And they are packing a firehouse!" Hal and Kilowog knew who Nova was talking about. "We need you to...ZKKKKT!" Novas message was stopped when the screen turned into static.

Spidey turned to the Green Lanterns. "Friends of yours?" The Web slinger asked. "More like forced enemies." Hal said. "I get those a lot." Spidey quipped. he then fired a web cable at a building.

"Come on. We need to go to the Shield Triskelion." Spidey said to the two Lanterns. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Hal we should be finding our Blue Lantern not going to a institute with wired costume wearing guys." Kilowog said.

"Trust me, Kilo...wan. This will help with your Blue Lantern problem." Peter answered. "It's Kilowog." The Sargent grunted.

"The place are being attacked by the Red Lanterns Kilowog. And It wouldn't be right to let that slide. Even though the place is owned by Fury." Hal said. Kilowog sighed for a moment. "If it means having a rematch against those red punks. then I'm more than happy to lend a hand" Kilowog said.

The three heroes then left the streets and followed Spider-Man back to Shield academy to stop the Red Lanterns.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, and if this chapter isn't all hat great. I get busy with my other stories and sometimes forget to write others in advance.**

 **Well, Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man has met Hal Jordan, The Green Lantern of 2814. And the academy is under fire by the Red Lanterns. Read as Green vs Red again and Blue rises to power And this will be something to be seen. This is Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


End file.
